


A Strange Turn of Events

by TheMSKProject



Series: The Marvel MSK Project [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: An inside joke, Angst, Ariadne motif, Banter, But all in all, Canonical Character Death, Developing Relationship, Don't Worry About It, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, HIYAH, Honestly these two could build a star with their egos, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, Madephen Grange, Magic, Magic of Friendship, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Original Character(s), Other, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Present Tense, Sass Squared, Slow Build, Space Battles, Stephen Strange is Twilight Sparkle Confirmed, Stephen Strange is a gentleman, THERE WILL BE FIGHTS, The Msytic Arts, Training, but here is where it starts, but honestly, car accident mentioned in passing, enjoy, it just kinda did over time, not described, oblivious Madeline Grimmwell, regular updates, setting up for the next big fixits!!, there will be goofs, there will be some yelling, trust me it was never meant to become a huge element, where is the lie, you wont see it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMSKProject/pseuds/TheMSKProject
Summary: Maddie has been building a close friendship to Strange in the Last bookThe Grimm Happenings of Dark World, but after his accident, she is once again having to help a friend put himself together after trauma. This time she isn't going to quit, but where will her endless tailing lead? To magic... and friendship. The Magic of FriendshipStephen Strange is Twilight Sparkle Confirmed. BOOM BOOM WHOOSH!Follow our favourite blonde protagonist as she's dragged into The Mystic Arts and becomes a very important assistant to the up and coming Sorcerer Supreme! Sass Squared!!Remember we update every Wednesday 7-9pm EST and every Sunday 2-4pm ESTCheck theMSK Team Tumblrfor more updates and content!!





	1. Checking Up on a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking on Stephen in his darkest hour may not go as planned...  
picking up from the [Final Chapter of The Grimm happenings of Dark World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204176/chapters/49269419)

I peer into the house with concern, checking up on a friend. He’s by the window, scarred hands pressed against the surface of his living room table as he blankly watches the rain race down the glass. The laptop before him casting his features in a pale glow and I feel my stomach turn at just how unkempt he looked.  
The accident had left him as hollow as a porcelain doll, and I'll admit it's hard to watch as Stephen appears just a ghost of a man now.  
“Hey, what did they say?”  
I took a calculated step forward, not wanting to startle him in case he was in deep thought, which judging by the tense line of his lips, he very well might be.  
“No... They said no.”  
Stephen's voice rasps, fingers trembling as he slams his computer closed.  
“I just need 200,000 just to get-”  
I took another step, softening my voice.  
“Stephen-. I know you’re worried but at this rate you're going to end up in trouble.”

Stephen’s blue gaze bore into mine, like ice shards chipping away at my resolve.  
“No, now is exactly the worst time to stop because I’m not getting any better!”  
I shakily reach out and touch his arm. 

“But this isn’t medicine anymore, it's science fiction! You've tried so much already.”  
He moves away from me, stepping to look out the window. Hand meeting the glass and I watch his face fall when his nails make a clicking tremor on the pane, his shoulders falling in utter defeat as my chest tightens, his voice faltering.  
“Life without my work is-”  
“-Stef.” I move toward him once more, brows knitting as my hand grazes over his shoulder.  
“You can’t give up hope! You can get through this. We can find something, There has to be _ something _ in store for you that’ll make everything worth it.”

“Like what?”  
His tone becomes a mocking hiss as he barely spares me a flick of his gaze.  
“Like you and Christine? You think a couple of ‘friends’ are going to make it all better?”  
I froze a moment, mentally forcing myself to not take the comment personally. I know this method of handling pain, hell I do it myself. Push everyone away, lick your wounds, then act as though failure never occurred. 

Strange seems slightly surprised by my silence, obviously, he was trying to hurt me. Well not really, but… He was trying to make me turn and run. His gaze turns toward me again, more fully this time, voice commanding despite the broken shards of his being he’s so desperately trying to hide.  
“This is the part where you leave.”  
I don't budge a muscle, already kicking myself for my former words. I'm an artist, if I lost my hands' stability. I would lay down and die. And there would probably still be options for me. But what was Stephen supposed to do? Do brain surgery with the scalpel in his teeth or between his toes? That just didn't work. Being the best neurosurgeon was his reason to be, much like my need to create art. Of course he felt like a useless husk without purpose. I close my eyes, tears threatening to surface as I continue to look at him.   
Strange laughs brokenly.  
“Too difficult for you, is it?”  
I shake my head, lids lifting as I move closer, but he raises a hand, visibly wincing when he saw it quiver in the air  
“Don’t pity me,”  
He barks, tone like the snapping teeth of a hound ushering me to leave. 

“I’m not.”  
I mutter, but cease my motions to close the distance. To my surprise however, he picks up the job and steps towards me, his taller form giving him a clear dominance over my own frail stature. His voice targets to hit a sore spot, but he can't stop it from shaking with his mounting anger, grief, and fear... fear that he would never be himself again.  
“Then what are you doing here? Want a front row seat to your own personal dark backstory reality show?”  
His voice drips with sarcasm, making me wince, but I stay right where I am. Strange gets ever closer, leaning down to meet my gaze and remove any means I have of avoiding his eyes.   
“Poor Stephen Strange: the tragic figure. You just adore that so much don’t you? Being able to pretend and imprint your own fears because they look better in a mirror!"  
My body recoils, trying desperately to shrink away from his ever sharpening glare.  
"'He's lost something important to him like I have, now I can let my sympathy take precedence so I can run from my own problems!'"  
My response is a whimper, finally moving to side step away from him only to have my back hit the glass, in that brief moment, my perception of direction was skewed, causing my massive error, the male now trapping me where I stood. His eyes seem to drag over me, taking in the damage he'd done with a slightly sadistic satisfaction, even the sound of my form shaking and trembling against the window pane makes him look ever so slightly amused.  
"'I can't be compatible with anyone else who's a human being, so thank goodness someone else is as lost as I am!' THAT'S IT ISN'T IT!"  
I squeeze my eyes shut. Biting my lip to hold back a cry as each word digs a dagger a little deeper into my chest. With me damaged by his words he has control, something he had lost with the accident. And taking out his fear on me makes him feel a little less like a fish out of water. Even so, the back of his mind nags at him that he's gone too far, and his expression falters. My head is dipped, hair fluffed over my shoulders, trying to hide from his next verbal attack as I can’t stop the wet streams down my cheeks. In that moment. I’m afraid of him. His mouth opens to speak, but his throat is dry and words refuse to come to him. His brows crease in frustration until the breath is knocked out of him and his feet stumble backwards. Arms tight around his abdomen stopping him from acquiring proper oxygen as he looks down to see me burying my face into him.  
"I'm sorry."  
I murmur, the salty wet stains growing in his shirt. I squeeze him tightly, hearing him groan a bit in response.  
"I wasn't thinking before I spoke. I wouldn't quit either, I let my worry get ahead of my sense. We'll figure this out. I promise. Whatever it takes."  
My tone slowly gains confidence as I go, managing to shuffle and look up at him with my red splotched face, though he probably can’t see it that well due to the low evening light, even as the window refracts it to create a subtle glow around every object close by. After a few moments of meeting his slightly confused expression. I pull back and wipe my face with my arm.  
"I'll go see about that loan."  
I hum, moving to step around him and get my phone.  
"But-"  
He starts.  
"No, my credit's better"  
I snap quickly, hearing a surprised splutter before a low chuckle sounds from behind me. It was a sound I've almost forgotten.... I glance over my shoulder to see him shaking his head.  
"What? It's true!"  
I exclaim,  
"Just go. Do it your way like you always do."  
"Damn straight"  
I give him a swift peace sign, met with a sigh, before he turns to look out the window. His gaze moving downward only to wince when he meets the smeary imprint my jacket had left on the glass. Evidence that the events of less than a minute ago occurred, and a stark contrast to the upbeat female behind him, somewhere in the house making a call. His eyes trail over his shoulder to the door, the one he was trying so hard to make me use. It was clear to him now, that was the worst thing to do. A shuffle snaps him out of it.  
"Hey Strange."  
He turns around to face me as I hold out a folder to him.  
"They said they'd call me back in a few days. In the meantime, I grabbed this from your mailbox on the way in, didn't think you'd checked it."  
I'm replied with a nod and the absence of the folder in my hand. Watching him sit at the table once more as he opens the yellow paper to shuffle through the contents.  
"That the file you told me about from rehab?"  
He simply nods, the motion gruff and seeming to ask for me to shut up, so I do so. It's only when his eyes widen that I insist.  
"What is it?"  
While his shoulders tense in annoyance, he seems to stop himself and instead turn the folder over to me. My fingers flip through the pages and I notice he's watching me closely. Watching as my hands _ don’t shake _ … my gut rolls. I force my eyes to go back to the documents, and I don't understand a word of it, however I do understand the sticky note on a diagram reading 'I TOLD YOU SO!' Making me giggle slightly. Must be satisfying to prove The Dr. Strange wrong. Maybe I can know what that feels like one day, but for now.  
"What's this mean?"  
I inquire, looking up at him. He seems to take some comfort in me relying on him for information. It makes him not feel so... hopelessly useless, a description of himself he never had before. He goes on to explain the documents in grand detail with a slew of words only known to the cult of alphabet soup, leaving me more confused than before.  
"That make sense?"  
He asks, looking up only to see me blinking wide eyes at him with my lips in a tense line. Unable to stop himself, his face breaks into a wide grin. Feigning annoyance with an obviously forced sigh before he jokingly mocks my voice.  
"His spinal cord got wrecked, and now somehow he's walking again. But he shouldn't be, because his spinal cord be whack.... yo."  
While understanding crossed my features I fall apart, and my chest heaves, a whistling wheeze escaping as I hold back my guffaw, only to fail and laugh into the hand I now had covering my face.  
"Thank you"  
I manage to get out through my giggles.  
He chuckles along with me and for a moment, everything’s okay. But that moment passes as I regain my composure and analyze the information he so kindly put to me in my own language.  
"So what do we do?"  
I ask. His face becomes set once more.  
"We find him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the darkest chapter in the book. I needed to transition from Mod Scarlett's "Darker" style to something lighter. Mod Chaos out!  
PS: yes it was a pun...


	2. This Place Could Repair Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter getting our duo set up in Nepal.

A few days later I get a call from the doctor, learning that not only has he found the guy, but that the man told him to go to Kathmandu. To which I ask if he meant the one from the song, not that I knew it that well, but I remember the word from one of the many times he’s shared his albums of classics.

It’s that phone call that leads to me making that loan, not for Japan, but for a trip across the planet to hunt for Kamar-Taj. I bring my laptop and drawing tablet so I can start chipping away at the debt with commissions $50 at a time.

:Shouldn’t be too bad.:

I tell myself.

:just have to stay on top of it plus I usually get 4 commissions done at any given day, so that’s 200 right there. So 4,000 commissions.. Piece of cake. On second thought, I’m going to raise my prices for a brief time. $200 per piece? With 10 per additional character? Yeah that’ll do it. On top of game revenue and royalties I could pay it off within the year with those rates. And depending on when Strange’s hands are repaired. It could be sooner.:

I’m very optimistic, seeing as Strange explained an injury to the spine like the one that man had acquired was untreatable. By that information, this place could repair anything.

But as we walk down a more empty street, I just have to. Going to my phone and opening up Youtube. A blast of music startling Strange before he gives me a look.

** _~I think I'm goin' to Katmandu,_ ** ** _  
_** ** _That's really really where I'm going to_ ** ** _  
_** ** _If I ever get out of here_ ** ** _  
_ ** **** **_That's what I'm gonna do~_**

“Really?”

He muses.

“Couldn’t help myself.”

I giggle, his shoulders rising and falling as he chuckles along before I notice his fingers bouncing to the beat while we walk. I turn the volume down to not disturb the locals, but let us have our own little soundtrack as we act like total fools in the middle of who knows where.

** _~Kkkkkk, Katmandu_ ** ** _  
_** ** _I think it's really where I'm going to_ ** ** _  
_** ** _If I ever get out of here_ ** ** _  
_ ** **** **_I'm goin’ to Katmandu~_**

Just as Stephen’s really starting to unwind with an air guitar to accompany mine.

“Bob Seger.”

A foreign voice sounds behind us, making me spin on my heel. A man in a hood gives us a warm smile.

“Heard you were looking for Kamar-Taj?”

At that Strange turns around, seeming to relax slightly, but remaining wary.

“Yes.”

I reply, getting a chuckle from the hooded figure before us.

“She always speak for you?”

Me and Strange exchange a look and chuckle, Stephen shaking his head.

“No, it’s usually a wonder if she gets a word in edgewise.”

He jokes. Meanwhile I point at the doctor and pantomime pounding my fist on my chest with the straightest posture I’ve ever held. The stranger laughs at my teasing, causing Strange’s gaze to turn to me just as I relax my posture, acting as though I did _ absolutely _ nothing. After an accusatory look, Stephen turns to the hooded man.

“Kamar-Taj?”

“Yes, follow me.”

I follow the two men quietly, allowing them to talk while I take in the sights, eventually reaching a very ordinary looking door.

“You sure this is it? That place back there looks a lot more… Kamar-Tajie.”

I elbow his side.

“Strange! Be respectful. And be nice in there, they’re being very hospitable.”

“You’re talking as though you aren’t going in with me.”

“I’m not. I’m going to learn some traditional sculpting over there while you do your business. I did pay for this trip you know.”

Strange flushes a little, embarrassed that the stranger heard my words, his hands shushing me as they shake a little. I shrug and walk off to the nearby artist, watching from a respectful distance. Strange smiles somewhat sheepishly at the hooded man before he steps into the building.

I don’t see Strange again until he’s sent tumbling over the dirt street.

“Strange?”

I call, pacing over to him, as he’s pounding on the door.

“Please open the door! Don’t shut me out!”

The broken tone of his voice makes me give him space. he slides to the floor.

“They said no.”

He mutters, looking up at me from the ground. My eyes widen. They couldn’t treat him? No that made no sense. They threw him out.

“What happened in there?”

My voice softens and I sit next to him. His voice is hoarse, but he recounts all of it. And I’m not going to lie… I don’t completely believe him. But he needs me to be an anchor now, not a doubter.

“I say sit right here and don’t budge. Sounds like a test.”

Strange narrows his eyes a bit.

“You really think so.”

“Show you’re determined. And that you can humble yourself to sit in the dirt and beg until they open the door.”

He doesn’t seem super keen on that idea, but this place is his last hope. I cut him a deal.

“Look, I’ll go take a walk in a really wide circle, by the time I get back, it’ll be pretty late at night. If I come back and they haven’t let you in. We’ll go home. That way I won’t see you begging and you know you have another option. Deal?”

I put out my hand with a bright smile. He looks between my outstretched offer and my face a few times, trying to gauge my honesty before shaking my hand. I don’t even react to the scars on his fingers and shake back as I always have.

“Great. Good luck!”

I stand and head off East, that way the moon will guide my way back. I can already hear Strange knocking on the wood as I go, and I send God a little prayer that they’ll let him in. But of course, just before I leave earshot I start bouncing my step.

“And I would walk 500 circles~

And I would walk 500 more~”

I sing jokingly, hearing the knocking pause, and become replaced with wheezing laughter, Strange is uncontrollably snickering.

“Why are you like this..? Just Go!”

He yells, but it’s good natured, so I smile back at him and continue on my merry way.


	3. When I Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. Technical difficulty!  
Short liaison to the rest of the book!!  
Strange got in!

When I return, the hooded man is waiting outside, but Strange is nowhere to be seen. He must be inside… thank you Lord. I glance up to the sky a moment in gratitude before looking back to the figure on the porch before me.

“You’re looking for Strange.”

I nod, and am led inside. Thinking I’d be led straight to him I am surprised to come face to face with an elegant woman in yellow.

“Good evening.”

I greet.

“Thank you so much for taking him in, I know he’s a handful.”

The woman seems amused by my statement, and even more so by my slight bow as I said it. 

“You’re just as egotistical. You just display it differently.”

She spoke,

“Why thank you.”

I reply. Only to have her speak again.

“And since I’m taking in one, would you also like to learn?”

I’m slightly startled by the question.

“I-I mean. Magic is pretty lit…”

I stammer, getting a full on laugh from the woman before me.

“I take your nervousness as a tentative yes?”

I just nod, thankful for her understanding. She smiles warmly.

“Mordo, take her to her room.”

Mordo. So that’s hooded man’s name. Speaking of-

“What’s your name?”

I ask softly.

“They call me The Ancient One.”

“The Ancient One… TAO it is!”

I chirp, getting a worried look from Mordo, but the woman doesn’t seem to mind. Merely waving me off as the man led me down a few halls. When we reach a door I pause.

“Where is Strange?”

Not answering me, Mordo opens the door to the what I’m assuming is my new room here. So I guess I can live here..

:What’s great about all of this is that I can now use the money saved for the return ticket to pay off a huge chunk of the loan. Have to get that refunded first though. That’s gonna take a while. I’ll go ahead and cancel on my phone right now before my 24 hours expires… tadah!:

I’m about to ask for Strange again when I see who I’m looking for right in front of me. 

“I?”

Seeing two floor cots on the ground considerably distant I calm a little, but still. Mordo closes the door behind me.

“Hey wait-”

I sigh, deciding to let it go as I look over at my friend.

“I see you got in.”

I smile. Meeting his gaze softly.

“That I did, your advice worked… Thank you.”

“No problem... I met TAO.”

My tone is chipper, partially distracting from my tensed shoulders.

“Tao? His name is Mordo.”

“Not him, the elegant woman.”

“Tao….”

He seems at a loss until he spells it out.

“T. A. Oh my… Maddie you didn’t.”

I giggle and shrug, the male looking beyond mortified but he smiles all the same.

“At least I know it’s the same you you’ve always been.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Yes, you’ve gotten me through this mess so far.”

“Aw… I’m flattered.”

We exchange amused smiles before we decide it’s best to sleep.

“Good night.”

He mumbles

“‘Night”

I reply, then lay stiff as a board on my own mat, eyes glued open.

“You alright?”

I’m jolted to reality to see I’m accidentally staring at Strange.

“Huh? Yeah I’m fine. Sorry… went off in my own mind for a moment…”

“You sure?”

“Yeah I’m great! I’m gonna learn magic!”

“Shh”

“Sorry. It’s just.. new environments make me nervous”

“Don’t be, everything’s fine.”

“I know but-”

“Sleep.”

“Okay~”

I whine, forcing myself to close my eyes. After some effort, I make it to sleep.


	4. Hy-Yah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some good old sling ring training

“Hy-yah!”

“Maddie?”

“What?”

The golden sparks fade from before me as I look to my left, seeing Strange.

“Could you be quiet?”

I tilt my head, realizing he hadn’t made more than a spark in the air.

“Am I holding you back? Sorry. It just seems to help me channel the energy.”

The doctor quirks a brow.

“Really?”

“Yeah, boosts confidence too, which is half of it.”

Stephen seems to know what I'm about to say, and tips his head down, acting as though he doesn’t know me.

“YOU JUST GOTTA BELIEEEEEEEVE!!”

With a collective shush from everyone around, I smile sheepishly and settle down a few notches. Gaze meeting Strange as I make another portal without even looking. His focus on his trembling fingers, I grimace before putting a hand on his shoulder. Maybe if I help a little just once it’ll open the door for him? Just as I’m about to channel magic to his sling ring Tao approaches and gives me a look, knowing my intent as usual. I play off the touch as a comforting pat and step back once more. The woman’s lingering gaze on me seeming to ask my progress, to which I smirk. Setting my hands I make a precise circle.

“HY-YAH!”

Before my body sprung a vibrant portal, looking up to see an impressed, though slightly tensed, Tao, leading to my grin widening, but she plays it off and steps before Stephen.

“Strange? I’d like to speak with you.”

The training grounds begin to clear and I give Tao a pleading look, she does nothing, so I stay.

Strange gets to his feet, head low and shoulders hunched.

“It’s my hands..”

He holds them in front of his body and I have to bite back a wince as they tremble violently.

:Steph…:

“It’s not about your hands”

Tao replies flatly, walking away with an air that commands we follow.

“How can this not be about my hands?”

His voice pleads, Tao merely gesturing to an elderly man I’d seen around the temple, and I knew exactly what she was going to show Stephen. The man made a spell, revealing he was in fact missing one of his hands entirely. Strange steps back a little, a crashing wave of failure smacking him down and I see it on his face. Giving Tao a slightly pointed look, I take a small step towards the doctor. Meeting my gaze and passing her eyes to Strange, Tao goes on to explain that Stephen needs to submit to the magic current and use the original energy to his advantage instead of forcing it to his will. I notice her pointedly avoiding looking my way, because that’s exactly what I do with every spell I’ve made thus far. Woman power HUAHH! Though I must admit I get winded a lot faster than the other trainees.

Taking me off guard, Tao opens a doorway to a snowy landscape, and leads Stephen through, Mordo grabbing my shoulder when I go to follow.

“H-hey!”

I struggle, missing the conversation on the other side until Tao exits alone and closes the portal.

“Surrender Stephen~”

“Wait!”

I rush to the final ember of the portal only to be ripped back, growling as I whip around.

“Have you seen Strange? He has about as much fat as I do, he’ll freeze to death!”

“Trust me.”

“Trust you? You’re a genderbent Xavier with with a walking upgrade!”

Mordo's hackles raise, his foot decisively snapping to the ground between me and Tao.

“How dare you-”

She grasps his shoulder gently.

“It’s alright.”

I glare at the woman, looking at her bald head, then her yellow clothes.

:Wonder if she’s ever worn red gloves?... Anyway, :

I meet her eyes and hiss between my teeth.

“You get 10 minutes, then I’m going to go get him.”

I assert, getting a shallow nod in return. My gaze turns to the training grounds and I watch for any sign of him.

:Come on Strange!:

Meanwhile over on Everest.

To say he’s cold is an understatement, The chill not doing his shaking hands any favors. He shudders, staying on his knees to keep his core of body heat as close to the rest of him as possible, and taking slight refuge from the wind in the craggy rock. His brows crease, face twisting in a grimace as pain races through his hands with every motion. Eventually the delirium of freezing kicks in, sending his mind on a flurry of thought trails.

:Can’t focus!:

He winces, closing his eyes until a certain voice crops up.

_ ‘Hy-yah!’ _

_ ‘It just seems to help me channel the energy.’ _

:No I am not-!:

He groans in frustration.

:ah hell, she’ll never have to know..:

He takes his cheek between his teeth, he’s going to feel like such an infant after this… but it’s better than freezing to death. Marginally. Steeling his nerves, he stills his hands for a brief moment before he feels the current of magic, the ebb and flow of energy. He uses the power to his advantage, he makes the circle. Just focus!

“HY-YAH!”

A bright portal starts to form and he jumps slightly. The magic flickering away as he loses balance and falls in the snow. A dry, cracked laugh escaping him before he pushes up and tries again.

:It really does work.:

“Hy-Yah!”

The portal forms once more and this time he manages to complete it, about to fall through when a frantic pair of arms grabs him and drags him through with all speed.

“Strange!”

He knows that voice, but his vision is swimming.

“Hold on!”

And he blacks out.


	5. Our Gimmick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone need to wake up

“Strange!”

He feels his body being shaken.

“Stefen come on!”

I tremble a bit, seeing him like this is chilling, and while normally that would be a pun, it isn’t this time. His face is pale, his breathing dangerously shallow.

“Stephen!”

I, for once, pronounce his name correctly.

“Come on, I brought your ass over here, what am I supposed to do if you die?!”

He remains still and I start to panic until, is that his lip curling? Son of a-

“REALLY?!”

“You said my name.”

“Ponce!”

I shout, slapping his chest lightly as to not spur a coughing fit. His body rumbles in a chuckle as I can’t stay  _ too _ mad at him. I suppose never hearing your name said properly could get annoying, but that’s  _ our gimmick _ , something we just do. No extensive backstory, but it has a tone to it that symbolizes our whacky, or should I say,  _ Strange _ , friendship rather nicely.

“Come on… I was really worried. That was just cruel~”

“Oh no worries, I am in very bad shape.”

“And yet he still talks.”

The third voice spooks me a little but I merely turn to discreetly shuffle my knees out from under Strange before either male notices.

“Hey Mordor- whoops”

That seems to distract him. Good. Mordo shakes his head with a smile.

“How is he?”

“He’s a jerk”

I reply, hearing an impish snicker from the man in question. Strange moving to get to his feet.

“I’m doing much better. Thank you Mordo.”

Seemingly satisfied with the response, Mordo informs us that training will resume tomorrow before leaving the room. I break the quiet.

“You learned to channel hmm?”

“Yeah, wasn’t too hard when I stop worrying about.. about.”

“Can you teach me?”

“I thought you-?”

“I force it. It works for me but it’s tiring…”

“Of course you do..”

“Strange.”

“Alright I’ll teach you. I need the practice anyway.”

We sit on the mats across from one another and he instructs how to direct the energy without pounding it into submission. After redirecting my ego, it’s fairly simple. Making portal after portal without issue.

“That is much easier!”

“You’re a natural.”

He snickers. My shoulders slump, even without magic drain, I’m exhausted. I was stressed for the past few hours, fatigue weighing my eyes closed before I force them back open.

“Tired?”

“Yeah Steph, I was up taking care of you for 3 hours.”

The doctor glances behind himself to the floor,

“Sorry”

“Not your fault… you can make it up to me though.”

Strange quirks a brow.

“Oh? I did just instruct you… though if you insist..”

I nod, getting up close as I shuffle towards him.

“Your hair has been quite unruly as of late.”

“Yeah so?”

I swear I hear him mumble ‘not as much as yours’ but I leave it be for now.

“Fix it.”

I order.

Strange’s head tilts, looking at me as though I have 3 eyes.

“Did I stutter Strange?”

“No, just- I don’t see how that would make up for-”

“You look like a caveman Strange! In this state, next time you get sent to Everest the yetis might adopt you.”

“Ouch~”

“TRIM YOUR HAIR OR SO HELP ME!”

“Okay okay”

He puts up his hands in mock surrender, feet already shuffling towards the bathroom as he gets up.

“I’ll fix it. Just calm down.”

Strange can’t help a small chuckle even as I cross my arms, brows set in a pout. The door closing behind him as I watch the light shift under it, eventually spacing out and letting my gaze go out of focus. I don’t know how long he stays there, only that the click of the door opening jolts me back to Earth with all haste. Out steps Stephen and I have to take a second to recognize him before I crack a smile and applaud.

“Very nice”

He bows with dramatic flair.

“Why thank you.”

“Much better, you look like you again.”

He chuckles at that, but something about it felt… dry.

“Hey…”

I start but he raises a hand.

“I’m fine.”

“If you say so. Hey, think of how surprised Mordo will be. And Tao, she’ll be impressed.”

“I still cannot believe she lets you call her that.”

“Eh… she likes me I guess.”

My arms stretch upwards and I let out a yawn.

“Oh yeah… Strange. I’m glad my trick worked.”

The doctor flushes and stammers.

“I- wha- but..- How did you know?”

“I didn’t.. but I do now”

“H-hey!”

“Who’s the jerk now?”

“You!”

“A-... shut up Strange.”


	6. Eep! Mother-

“Eep! Mother-”

I clutch my chest as I regain my breath. Strange’s laughter echoing through the portal that he’d made to poke my shoulder and spook the heck out of me. I get that he wants to practice his magic but holy carp.

“I hate you.”

I mutter.

“Aw you don’t mean that.”

“No I don’t. So how’s the books?”

“Well after a threat on my life Wong guided me to a few starters, seeing as I burned through the beginner section of the library.”

“I’m sure you’re already done with them?”

“Obviously. Hey, that reminds me I want to study astral projection. What to join me on a trip to the library?”

“Why not. Just give me a moment to finish this sketch and I’ll be right over, give you a chance to scare somebody else before we go.”

“I’ll just join you now. You’re outside aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but I’m gonna take a bit.”

“That’s fine.”

I scoot over to allow Stephen through the portal behind me.

“What are you drawing?”

“Commission.”

“Cool.”

After a few awkward minutes of being watched while doing my art. I close up the laptop and put it back in its bag.

“I need to put this in the room. Really coming out here with me was rather pointless.”

“I’ll do it.”

I roll my eyes.

“You’re quite enjoying portals.”

He just shrugs before making a small portal to put my computer bag on my mat. Turning to me with a smile.

“Ta-dah, off we go then?”

“Off we go.”

One theatrical hand wave and a short walk later and we’re standing in the library. The doctor quickly spotting the book keeper.

“Wong.”

The man sighs heavily.

“What do you want Strange?”

“Astral projection.”

“You’re not ready for that.”

“Try me Beyonce!”

I have to slap a hand over my mouth, holding in laughter while Wong looks less than amused, Strange quirks a brow.

“You’ve heard of her right? Big star?”

No response, except my sniggering in the background.

“Do you ever laugh?”

Again nothing.

“Come on, just give me the book.”

Wong very sternly shakes his head.

“No.”

Later that evening we’re in the room, and Strange is still pouting about not getting the books he wanted.

It’s amusing to say the least, but it also makes him quiet so I can get more work done. I’m an eighth of the way to paying off the loan now. Well, not counting interest. My fingers tense as I start hearing portals opening. I look over at him, and again I’m stifling laughter. 

“Strange!”

I whisper hiss.

“Bad!”

He just looks at me and grabs another book. I suppose that’s one way to get ahold of what he wants. When the gateway closes his eyes light up with a grin.

“You of all people should know how to live a little.”

He chuckles.

“Alright fine…”

Shuffling over to his floor cot, laptop forgotten by my mat.

“But you have to share.”

His face softens. When he stopped going to instruction I followed. We both enjoy the hands on learning, even if a few two person spells had ended with a quick shuffle to dispel the runes before looking around to ensure we wouldn’t get caught. We’d count to five before sharing a mischievous glance. Once we covered up just in time to see Mordo opening the door, checking in on us. We played it cool until the warden left and walked away, and I can’t remember ever laughing so hard. Tonight is smooth sailing though. No unexpected summonings of creatures belonging in the Lovecraft Necronomicon. Just some new knowledge. Strange is a good tutor, but even the great doctor needs help. I picked up abstract magic easier, alchemy and transmodification being a couple of my strong suits. Though the main event tonight, Astral Projection, is a joint effort. 

“Woah…” 

I mutter, looking around before resting my gaze on Strange, flexing his hands.

“Yep, this is familiar.”

“Hmm?”

“The Ancient One seperated my astral form when we first arrived all that time ago.”

“Oh geeze, I remember you described something like this.. Tao’s a riot huh?”

He heaves a gentle sigh and I get curious, hand reaching out to initiate a high five. When he accepts we both recoil with a sharp spike of… something up both of our arms. Like a really bad static shock.

“No touchy. Got it.”

Stephen nods agreement before looking to me when I take a determined breath, shoulders back.

“Let’s see what else we can do.”

We’ll never get bored of mischief. Though it’s only a few hours before I start drifting, deciding to go to sleep, Stephen studying in his astral body late into the night.

The next day I awake to Stephen gone, probably called by Tao to scold him for stealing books. The thought makes me giggle as I get up and head to the training grounds. I should practice more basic form. I’ve been slacking the past few days in favor of working off debt. When I arrive Strange is speaking with Mordo, and by the atmosphere… I should get over there. I hear the end of Mordo’s sentence. Deciding to let them finish before cutting in,

“...Trust your teacher, and don’t lose your way.”

“Like Kaecilius.”

“That’s right.”

“You knew him?”

Mordo begins to explain Kaecilius’ history, but honestly I blip out for a bit.

“...He left Kamar-Taj. His disciples followed him like sheep seduced by false doctrine.”

Strange however, seems to absorb all of it,

“He stole the forbidden ritual, right?”

“Yeah.”

“What did it do?”

“No more questions.”

Mordo dodges, I decide to make my presence known here.

“Good morning.”

I greet.

“It’s almost noon.”

Mordo replies flatly, getting out a staff. Strange gives a small wave before the stick drew our attention.

“What’s that?”

I point.

“ _ This _ is a relic. Some magic is too powerful to sustain, so we imbue objects with it. Allowing them to take the strain we cannot.” 

Mordo weighs the weapon in his hands a moment.

“This is the Staff of the Living Tribunal. There are many relics. The Wand of Watoomb. The Volting Boots of Valtorr.”

Mordo’s brow raises as he clicks said boots proudly.

Strange smirks,

“They just roll off the tongue, don’t they? When do I get my relic?”

Oh good question, I wanna know that too.

“When you’re ready.”

Mordo replies, but Strange presses the subject

“I think I’m ready.”

“You’re ready when the relic decides you’re ready.”

“Ooh cryptic”

I waggle my fingers jokingly, Mordo sighing and motioning for me to step away, turning to address Strange.

“Conjure a weapon.”

And with that, the two begin sparring, and I move to practice a few spells in stationary away from the scuffle. The magic glowing warmly in front of me until a prickling feeling draws my attention.

I see Stephen pinned, obviously the loser of the match. But the expression the two are wearing leads my feet towards Strange as Mordo takes his leave.

“Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah,”

I lend a hand and help him up, he looks rattled, but I leave it be. Instead, changing the subject.

“Can we spar a bit?”

I ask, getting a nod in response. I see Tao looking our way with a vigilant gaze, my shoulders relaxing and I get my legs loose so I can move effectively. 

“We playing practice or drill rules?”

He confirms, and I ponder a moment.

“Practice. Just need to make sure I keep up with my studies.”

“Then let’s begin.”

We both summon light weapons between our hands. Stephen takes first move, slinging the magic like a whip that I duck just barely. Throwing my hand out, I send my magic in a lash to attempt a disarm. He sees me coming from a mile away, retaliating effectively. Clashing sparks of orange flying in a flurry as I watch whatever is bothering him fade from his mind. 

“So how are the commissions?”

He strikes up a conversation as he makes a lunge I stop with a block that is clumsy, but functional.

“They’re fine.”

My tone slightly straining as I whirl a strike to his foot. He wasn’t expecting that, stumbling backwards with a scowl.

“You want to play that way…”

He trails, and before I know it I’m tripped and fallen onto my back, now pinned, whip flickering out in my daze. With a snicker he lets his weapon dissolve and I glare up at Strange as he leans back and gloats from his perch over my seemingly defeated form. When my struggle to move proves worthless, a spike of panic hits.

Adrenaline rushing, I whip my legs up, crossing my feet over his chest and slamming down hard, sending his torso flying backwards until his head smacks the brick. His pained yelp having me scramble to my feet.

“Yikes! Sorry…. I acted on instinct. You alright?”

He sits up, rubbing the back of his head as his legs settle criss-cross on the dusted brick.

“Not sure…”

“Are you bleeding?”

He pulls back his hand and his fingers are clean.

“Don’t believe so.”

“Let me check.”

I insist, mom-friend-mode kicking into high gear so fast I miss the hint of a cheshire grin as I step around him and check his head for any blood, just as I graze his hair I yelp as I’m flipped over to land on my back once more, though this time my head smacks into the side of his shoe. 

“This the thanks I get for caring?”

I grumble, my back throbbing with pain from the awkward impact.

“No, it’s what you get for letting your guard down in the middle of a sparring match.”

He leans over to meet my gaze with an egotistical smirk on his lips, 

“Don’t count me out just yet.”

I warn, Strange’s brow quirking inquisitively, and, just as I hoped, his curious nature makes him lean down a little closer.

“I WIN!”

I shout and toss my head upwards, smacking my forehead on his. A loud thunk resounding before I roll myself over and launch from all fours to head-butt him to the ground and pin him. Ensuring his legs are trapped to not pull the same move I had, even if I doubt he can anyway. The male groans and rubs his head.

“That was just unfair.”

“Do I win?”

I get a glare from Strange, seeing his arm twitch before I slam my hands to his wrists.

“Ah-ah-ah!... Do I win?”

“Fine.”

Stephen groans.

“Yesss!”

I cheer, getting to my feet and offering my pal a hand, which he takes, albeit begrudgingly. We both take a moment to dust off our robes before making a silent agreement to head back to the room for a while. After an hour of silence Stephen clears his throat to get my attention.

“Hey, I’m going to go check a few of the tomes in the master’s library tomorrow afternoon, care to join?”

“Sure why not?”


	7. He Said He Was Allowed Back Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mischief galore dear readers. Lets hope all goes well.

“St-”

“Shh..”

He puts a hand in front of my face and I quirk a brow. We were currently in the library, back in the Masters Only Section. He said he was allowed back here, but the way he’s acting... he’s trying to hide.

“Wong?”

Strange calls out, his voice absorbed partially by the soft bindings of the many tomes upon the shelves, and the carpet on the slightly dusty floor. He takes out a red fruit from his robe and shines it on his sleeve while he listens for any sound in the library.

No response. Just before I offer to go find the librarian for him, Stephen looks almost giddy as he grabs the Book of Cagliostro. I watch him with bright fascination. This was against the rules, and I love it!

For a while he’s just flipping through the pages of the book, eyes trained on the words I was proud to know I could read..._ sorta. _Of course Strange understands it completely, that’s just who he is.

He takes a bite of his apple before pausing, seemingly something piqued his interest.

It’s when he grabs a strange necklace that I get _ really _curious.

“What is that?”

I whisper. He looks over at me, smirking as he realizes I have _ no _ intention of stopping him.

“The Eye of Agamotto.”

As he talks, a smirk curves his features and I find myself enjoying the expression a little to much. I remain quiet, content to watch as Stephen opens the eye and begins to weave a spell that results in a green rune around his arm. He aims his attention to the apple sans a chunk he relieved from it a minute ago. My eyes narrow, watching closely as Strange moves his hand, and the apple gets another bite mark in it.

“?!”

Strange looks at me. Oops, he must need to concentrate.

“Sorry”

I mutter, but to my surprise he just grins.

“Want to see what else we can do?”

I beam back at him, nodding enthusiastically. He keeps moving his hand and soon the apple is just a core. Reversing the spin, it takes only moments until the fruit is completely full. His brow curves, creating a core again before pulling further, watching it brown and decay. Fascination flickers and the apple is back in it’s former 1-bite state, set aside. He turns the book to the space missing pages.

“Are you-?”

I’m cut off as he moves his hand, yellowed parchment fading to life back into the binding. A foreboding rune sitting on the span and Stephen immediately begins to read. His lips forming the words but only letting a few pass through.

“Dormammu… The dark dimension…. Eternal life?”

Right before I ask I’m startled by a crystal wall appearing behind the book.

“Strange?! Are you doing that?”

I only notice after the words leave my mouth that I’ve hidden behind the male and cleaved to him.

“No I’m-”

“STOP!!”

Wong and Mordo rush past my view and the crystal wall dissolves, green rune fazing out to sparks around Stephen’s arm that I’d grabbed onto. When did I do that? I quickly retract, oops.

“Tampering with the continuum  
of probability is forbidden!”

Wong lectures. Stephen is quick to respond.

“I was following the book exactly.”

“And what did the book say about the dangers of performing that ritual?”

Strange pauses,

:Steph..:

He confirms my suspicions with a sheepish expression.

“Yeah, I don’t know. I hadn’t  
gotten to that part yet.”

Of course we were all to eagerly informed of what Stephen neglected to read.

“Temporal manipulations can create branches in time. Unstable dimensional openings. Spacial paradoxes! Time loops!!! You want to get stuck reliving the same moment over, and over, forever, or never having existed at all?”

Strange looks genuinely startled, but manages to remain sarcastic, somehow. Goodness I love this man. Woah, where did that come from?!

“They really should put the warnings before the spell.”

“Your curiosity could have gotten you killed. You weren’t manipulating the space-time continuum, you were breaking it.”

“How did you learn to do that?”

Mordo questions, drawing Strange’s gaze.

“Hm?”

“Where did you learn the litany of spells required to even understand it?”

Steph is quick to reply.

“I’ve got a photographic memory. It’s how I got my M.D. and Ph.D. at the same time.”

His tone is matter-of-fact. Such a practiced explanation, but there is pride in it. Pride I’m happy to hear. Mordo speaks up.

“What you just did takes more than a good memory. You were born for the mystic arts.”

Strange chuckles bitterly.

“And yet, my hands still shake.”

I visibly wince.

“For now.”

I interject. Stephen turns to me with a grim expression and forced smile.

“Thanks, but I don’t think-”

“She’s not entirely wrong”

Wong shrugs. Stephen’s face perks up, a flicker of hope crossing his eyes.

“You mean maybe?”

“We’re not prophets.”

The hope is instantly replaced with frustration.

“When are you going to start telling me what we _ are _?”

I poke Strange in the side, but the masters look between each other before nodding. Mordo is the one who speaks.

“No, you should know. This way.”


	8. Sorcerers Protect The Sanctums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wong teaches what the Mystic Arts is actually used for, the zealots flip things sideways.. Literally!!!

“While the Avengers protect Earth from physical dangers. We sorcerers safeguard the planet from more mystical threats.”

Wong explains in front of a large globe that casts a subtle golden glow in the circular room.

“The Ancient One is the latest in a long line of sorcerers supreme, a line dating back thousands of years to the father of the mystic arts. The great Agamotto.”

That name made familiarity cross my eyes, Wong catches this, and slightly grimaces.

“The one who made the eye you so recklessly borrowed.”

At this I share a small look with Strange and we both shrink a little.

“Agamotto built three sanctums, today cities have grown where these sanctums stand. New York, London, and Hong Kong. Together the sanctums create a shield around Earth. So while they protect the planet. Sorcerers protect the sanctums.”

Strange’s head tilts ever so slightly.

“From what?”

Mordo steps up to answer.

“Other-dimensional beings that threaten our universe”

“Like Dormammu”

Wong gives Strange a questioning look.

“How do you know that name?”

Stephen shrugs,

“Read it in the book of Cagliostro, why?”

“Dormammu dwells in the Dark Dimension. Beyond time. He is the cosmic conqueror, the destroyer of worlds. A being of infinite power and endless hunger, on a quest to invade every universe and bring all worlds into his Dark Dimension. And he hungers for Earth most of all. The pages that Kaecilius stole. A ritual to contact Dormammu and draw power from the Dark Dimension.”

This whole time I’ve stood stunned, this was a lot to take in in a few minutes, and it seems Strange is with me in thinking this.

“Hold on… um. I came here to heal my hands. N-not fight in some mystical war.”

I meet his confused gaze a moment before one of the doors open in the room.

“London”

Wong announced, through the doorway is a man with a dark marking across his face. Looking up at the masters with a pleased grin that’s highly unsettling.

“Kaecilius!”

Mordo rushes at the door but a blast sends all of us flying. I feel something cold smack against my skull and the world goes dark.

~*~*~*~

“Mordo! Wong!”

A familiar voice has me coming to, sitting up groggily from a mess of rubble as I see Strange looking for anyone in the wreckage. Hurrying over when he found where I was.

“You alright?”

“Smacked my head on the wall, I’m peachy.”

I reply, he grumbles something indistinct under his breath and I can only giggle. However Strange is focused on the situation at hand.

“Did you see where Wong and Mordo landed?”

I look around but see no sign of either of our friends.

“Maybe they went to another sanctum to stop khakis?”

“Kaecilius”

Strange corrects.

“Whatever. W-Hey.. where are we?”

I notice the lack of the giant globe.

“I think we got blasted through a door.”

His gaze landing on the blank wall not far off,

“It’s gone now though.”

“Well then we should explore.”

I push up on my arms, having to blink away stars that swim in my vision.

“Sure you’ll be able to move?”

“Think so.”

We step quietly through the giant corridor, my head on a swivel while my eyes frequently flick to my partner.

The sanctum is oddly quiet. We aren’t pausing to look around for now though, needing to know where we are. It’s either Hong Kong or New York. Heading down the stairs to what appears to be the front door. This is definitely New York. We step outside to a familiar bustle. Some passers by pausing to look at us in confusion while most kept to their business. I’m enjoying the feeling of home, but Strange wants a more specific location. I hear him mutter we’re on Bleeker Street before I barely notice him striding back inside, my feet shuffling to follow.

“Hey wait up!”

I jerked him from his thoughts, his shoulders jumping before he tosses his head for me to follow. Hey that’s my gesture. I recognize it from the horses _ I _ took it from.

“Let’s get a look around.”

I refrain from commenting as I just nod.

“Sure”

Back upstairs we allow our gazes to wander. Many objects furnishing the cases and displays. Spotting a set of armor as I rush over excitedly, missing how a certain cloak stands at attention as Strange passes by. Hey do I hear the ocean? Before I turn there's a crash and Stephen’s footsteps grow louder towards my location. Guess that means our exploring is cut short. The commotion is coming from down the stairs, and while the voices are murmurs from my position, Stephen is running towards the sound. I feel a twist of worry and within moments I’m on the sorcerer’s heels.

“Stop!”

Strange’s voice booms down at the two below us. Both looking up and I recognize the dark crystals around one’s eyes.

“Stay right there Caterpillar!”

I warn, seeing Stephen give me an exasperated look.

“Kaecilius Maddie…”

He sighs, the man in question pausing.

“Excuse me, I don’t believe we’ve met”

“The Awesome Maddie is my most common title”

I reply, smirking at Strange as he sighs once more. Kai Cillia glancing over me to the male on my left.

“And you? Mister...?”

“Doctor.”

He corrects. Camera Lense blinks

“Mister Doctor?”

“Strange.”

I butt in.

“Indeed, but who am I to judge.”

Me and Steph mentally facepalm simultaneously as we share a look.

“Can we whoop you now?”

I growl.

“Maddie Wait!”

But it was too late. I’ve jumped down the stairs and summoned a weapon, Kitely Sickus seeming all too happy to oblige, retaliating quickly and striking me in the side. My body sent flying as I still have yet to recover from the blast.

“Hey!”

Strange rushes between the obviously one-sided fight, whip poised. My legs tensing to stand when the doctor looks over his shoulder sternly.

“Just stay down.”

With a mrph I comply and give in to my screaming, most likely fractured, ribs, but I can’t help the worry as more people emerge and make the battle even more unfair. Strange is doing his best, but I _ need _to move. I strain and manage to reach my feet just as Stephen darts up the stairs, the whole gang on his tail. Following a chore as the building is shifting and twisting like a live mosaic. My body is protesting, but I make it to a hallway leading to a group of interesting doors, each with a dial beside them. The hallway being longer than I remember in my passing look as I watch Strange shove one baddie through a door and change the dial, the environment through the glass changing. So that’s how they work. Too bad I can’t fully process as Stephen is being knocked around like a rag doll as the gravity of the room is shifted and spun, I myself being rolled like a marble in a tumblr. My back slams into the ceiling before I feel myself falling towards the doors. I look over at Strange. That look... He has a plan, and I think I’m catching on. One of the baddies fall through another door and smack into a sand dune. Acting on impulse I use my momentum to reach the dial and trap the goon wherever they landed, my friend looking relieved that I handled it the way he intended. My triumph is short however, as gravity is flung the opposite direction and I have nothing to grab onto, once again, falling down the hall. Thankfully something grips the back of my tunic, the blurring colours of the walls clearing as my decent stops abruptly.

“I thought I told you to stay down.”

“But you’re where the party’s at!”

I joke as I’m dangling like a caught kitten before the room finally falls to proper orientation.

“Oh crap Bicycleus!”

I shout.

“Kaecilius.”

“Whatever, just run.”

I groan, pulling ahead of my fellow sorcerer only to have him pass me in a blur as he gets thrown into one of the many glass displays.

“Strange!”

The male scrambles to his feet only to be knocked into the next one.

“Stop it!”

I protest, flinging a light whip at his attacker. My weak offense easily overridden as I find myself in the wall again, hearing yet another crash of glass but I can’t get up. Vision swimming with my probable concussion only to see a familiar blue haze get tossed over the guard of the stairwell.

“STEPHEN!”

A red blur obscurs my vision and there’s a tense silence, not the thud I’m bracing for. GuySillyus even stepping closer to peer over the rail.

Then up from the void rises Doctor Strange. A red cloak over his shoulders as he drifts safely to the floor. While I breathe in relief now, I’m totally going to steal it later.

The rest of the battle is fleeting in my memory as I drift in and out of consciousness, but I notice when Strange has Kaecyliac restrained. My gaze watching dully from my spot in the rubble. The doctor watching his captive closely until the bound provocateur begins to make muffled speech behind the face plate. I almost giggle at the visible annoyance mounting in Stephen’s expression.

“Stop it”

He grumbles, before striding briskly to remove the metal plate.

“I SAID STOP IT”

The other male, finally able to do so, speaks.

“You cannot stop this, Mr.Doctor.”

I see Strange’s brow twitch.

“I don’t even know what ‘this’ is.”

“It’s the end and the beginning.  
The many becoming the few,   
becoming the One.”

Stephen begins to pace like an agitated tiger, frustration etching into his features.

“Look, if you’re not going to start making sense, I’m just going to have to put this thing back on.”

He growls, holding up the metal piece threateningly.

“Tell me, Mr. Doctor.-”

The snap is close to a growl.

“Alright, look. My name is _ Dr. Stephen Strange _.”

“You _ are _ a doctor?”

“Yes.”

Steph looks relieved that the stupid name ‘Mr. Doctor’ would no longer be used. The other man also looks relieved, but I am not sure why.

“A scientist. You understand the laws of nature. All things age. All things die. In the end, our sun burns out, our universe grows cold and perishes. But the Dark Dimension… it’s a place beyond time.”

I roll my eyes, and it seems Strange has had enough as well.

“That’s it. I’m putting this thing back on.”

However the next words give him pause.

“This world doesn’t have to die, Doctor.”

I mentally groan.

“Muzzle him!”

I shout.

“Don’t let him get in your head.”

“This world can take its rightful place among so many others, as part of the One. The great and beautiful One. And we can all live forever.”

“Really?”

“STRANGE COME ON!”

But I’m ignored,

“What do you have to gain out of this New Age dimensional utopia?”

“The same as you. The same as everyone. Life. Eternal life.”

My focus begins to drift as I _ hate _ being ignored.

“People think in terms of good and evil,[blah blah blah, time is the enemy blah blah blah the universe doesn't care blah blah we’re the good guys even though I look like a geode had a parasitic relationship with my face]. Time is an insult. Death is an insult. Doctor… We don’t seek to rule this world. We seek to save it, to hand it over to Dormammu, who is the intent of all evolution, the Why of all existence.”

Okay that was heavily paraphrased in the middle there, but that’s all I caught. I pay a bit more attention to Strange.

“The Sorcerer Supreme defends existence.”

Ehhhh debatable. Bound man speaks again

“What was it that brought you to Kamar-Taj, Doctor? Was it enlightenment? Power?”

Strange looks down at his hands that are still shaking, my chest twisting as the man continues.

“You came to be healed, as did we all. Kamar-Taj is a place that collects broken things. We all come with the promise of being healed, but instead, The Ancient One gives us parlor tricks. The real magic she keeps for herself.”

Wait, does he mean Tao isn’t going to help Strange? I brought him here just to dash his hopes one last time? Stephen looks to be having similar thoughts, his brows creasing as he listened.

“Have you ever wondered how she managed to live this long?”

This seemed to jog Stephen out of it, going into his knowledgeable mode.

“I… I saw the rituals in the book of Cagliostro.”

“So, you know. The ritual gives me the power to overthrow The Ancient One and tear her Sanctums down, to let the Dark Dimension in. Because what The Ancient One hoards, Dormammu gives freely. Life, everlasting. He is not the destroyer of worlds, Doctor, he is the savior of worlds.”

A silence hangs in the air as my partner and I collectively nod. Enough of his shenanigans. Strange’s voice carries through the room.

“No. I mean, come on. Look at your face. Dormammu made you a murderer. Just how good can his kingdom be?”

The other man just starts to laugh.

“You think that’s funny?”

Stephen’s hands flair out, posture favoring the left.

“No. No, Doctor. What’s funny is that you’ve lost your sling ring.”

“STRANGE LOOK OUT!”

A well-aimed dagger sends the doctor to his knees. Adrenaline rushing my veins as I force myself up. Lunging forward to tackle the follower with all I had, managing to get the sling ring off his hand.

“Stephen go!”

I grunt, somehow keeping the follower back as Strange crawls towards the small object glimmering from the wood floor. He goes to make a portal just as I’m sent tumbling backwards, bowling him over with me.

“Sorry”

I wheeze, but to our surprise, the zealot’s next attack is dampened to a thud as the cloak flies at the follower and wraps around his face. While he’s stunned, I shove my friend.

“We need to get out of here.”

I get a small nod and our next location is the Hospital supply closet, the cloak following behind after it leaves the zealot unconscious in the hall.


	9. May I Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange needs some medical attention after last chapter's fiasco.

“May I help you?”

A nurse asked, seeing me practically carry Strange on my shoulders as he limps down the hall

“Where is Dr. Palmer?”

The nurse quirked a brow before her eyes widen, recognition crossing, but she can’t confirm as Stephen gets more insistent.

“Dr. Palmer where is she?!”

“The nurses station.”

I nod a thank you to the woman before giving Strange a boost and heading through the building.

“Christine!”

He takes a quickened step, forcing my shoulders to readjust so he doesn’t send us tumbling.

“CHRISTINE?!”

His voice sounds desperate, and though I don’t know why, I felt a little…. I don’t know, but it was something. Hurt? Not quite the right word.

“Oh my god! What?”

Dr. Palmer takes a hesitant step forward.

“Where have you been?”

Her eyes widen as she sees him gripping his side,

“Stephen what happened to you?”

Though the situation is serious, her saying his name makes me irritable somehow… I don’t.. trust her anymore, my eyes tracking like a hawk.

“We need to get to an operating table.”

Strange seems oblivious to my annoyance.

“Stabbed. Cardiac tamponade.”

He starts to go limp as I strain to hold him. Ribs _ not at all _happy with me. Just when I’ve gotten him hoisted comfortably, Christine moves to help him walk towards the doors. I guess I have the death eyes on as when she looks at me she stops her attempt. Instead looking the doctor over with increasing confusion and slight panic.

“What are you wearing?”

“Christine. Stop asking things. And _ M o v e! _”

My words a hissed growl as I help Stephen onto the table. Christine washing her hands hurriedly and walking over to open his tunic. I respectfully avert my gaze to his face. Listening to the conversation as Christine’s fingers are moving frantically in my peripheral vision.

“The chest cavity is clear.”

“The blood… is in the pericardial sac.”

Stephen groans. Whatever that means, it doesn’t sound good, Christine getting out a syringe as Strange’s head rolls to the side.

“Strange!”

I shout worriedly, shifting unconsciously to guard him, and to me that includes a warning growl at Christine.

:She better fix this.:

Right now however, she preferring panic to focus.

“Nonononononono”

She fumbles with her hands, I assume she’s going to extract the blood but as she lowers the needle, Strange emerges from the air to my right.

“Little higher.”

While Christine shrieks in surprise, I am _ well used _ to him appearing out of nowhere.

“What?”

Christine breathes, utterly confused,

“What is that…?”

“This is my astral body.”

“It’s like a soul hologram.”

“Maddie”

“It is though!”

Strange sighs deeply before his gaze flicks toward the corner of the room, going stock still.

“I’m going to have to disappear now.”

He mutters, fading into the air as I drop to lay on the floor to see what’s going on. While I’m not great at Astral projection. I have a general hang of it. It’s the zealot that’s drawn his attention, and I watch them fumble around and fight while occasionally dodging. I’d help more if I was better with the whole Astral touch thing, but for me it still hurts like hell. I’m better at becoming completely non-corporeal. Oh well, c’est la vie!

Christine looks at my passed out form, concerned, but too occupied with Strange’s body. Okay, note to self… rework that sentence. Nah!

I drift about, the two astral forms making a mess of things until a flat-line tone rings through my head and I panic. Strange goes limp.

“Get up!”

I yell, Christine rushing to resuscitate him: Building up the charge and getting his heart running again. In astral world this sends a burst of energy from Strange that sends the follower flying. And holy carp was it cool! I emerge in the real world within moments.

“Hit him again.”

Strange immediately protests.

“Maddie you’ll kill me”

Christine seems to be having the same doubts even though she can’t hear him.

“I already have his heart going.”

“Just do it. And up the ante!”

I order, disappearing again. Strange forced to continue fighting as Christine reluctantly follows my orders.

“Guess I’ll make the most of this.”

He grumbles to himself as she shocks him again, shouting in pain as another wave of golden energy surges and he holds the follower still, the other astral form disintegrating as it can’t handle the strain. The light show ending with a cluster of sparks.

I get back into my full body and stand back up, still seeing the awesome blast of gold replay in my head.

:That was totally wicked!:

Strange comes to next, his hand flying to smack me in the jaw.

“Ow~”

I whine.

“I just saved your life!”

“That was not why you told her to do that and you know it!”

“Well…..”

“WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT’S GOING ON?”

The shout pulls us both from our verbal ping-pong to look at a disheveled Christine Palmer.

“Where have you been?”

She asks again, and with a glance to Strange I decide to give them space.

“I’m going to get myself a drink”

The hall smells like bleach and the blinding white lights brings up memories that leave me feeling raw. Not wanting to be out here alone longer than I have to, I swipe a water and hightail it, feet padding back to the room only to arrive at the door and stop. Looking through the window to a scene that makes the hair on my neck stand on end, fingers flexing.

His expression is hurt, his body language forced partially submissive as he attempts to reconcile.

“I sent you emails, but you never replied.”

“Why would I?”

Christine snaps. I can’t help a small growl.

After night three of him staying up to compose one of those emails he finally explained that a few days before I came over, Christine had tried to talk to him and he’d snapped at her, they got into an argument and he said things he regrets and she left. He used the frustration to fuel some late-night research and find that last surgery option he’d tried to convince Etienne to do just 20 minutes before I crossed the door on that fateful rainy night so long ago.

Favoring not decking Palmer in the face, _ for now, _ I decide to walk away and get another drink. Stephen gave me the cheat to the vending machine long ago, so I punch it in with ease, the cola clunking into the bin. Crouching to retrieve the bottle I end up eye level with a container of muscle milk, a wave of memory crashing over me. Before I even think I’m running back to the room. Back to the only doctor I can trust. My instinct paused by a muffled shout.

:I should get a radar on the situation before I enter. : Holding in place, I watch Christine pace through the window.

“I’m sick of this! You disappear off the map and don’t tell me where you’re going! Then _show_ _up_ out of the blue in weird clothes and float around outside your body?!”

That gets me to resume _ real _ quick. Shoulder ramming the door open as my anger reaches a peak. Emotional instability setting me further into a fury.

“Maybe if you hadn’t left when he needed you, you’d’ve been in the loop!”

The female’s gaze snaps my direction,

“Excuse me!? What you mean, left when he needed me?! I was always there before and after the accident!”

“You weren't a few months ago.”

I hiss, taking a sharp step forward. Christine plants her feet.

“He actively pushed me out that door, he obviously didn’t want me there!”

“He was scared!”

“Maddie stop.”

A trembling grip encases my arm.

“Absolutely not!”

I escape the hold to take another step, Palmer taking one back so I wasn’t in her face.

“You think he wasn’t shoving me away?! The difference was I recognized he needed help instead of running away because he wasn’t putting gratitude for you doing fuck-all over his panic!”

“Maddie enough.”

My face softens as I hear his tone crack. Christine having backed away even further, eyes threatening to tear.

“Leave her be, I said terrible things, she was right to go.”

“You said terrible things to me too Strange, you being in love with her doesn’t pardon her reacting worse.”

Christine blinks, eyes wide as her mouth opens and closes like a beached fish. She can’t be that oblivious.

“Oh come on woman! The only watch he kept was the one you gave him, he wears it just about every day! And if he doesn’t put it on he strokes it in the morning before going out the door.”

The grip on my arm returns, tighter this time as the shaking digs into my skin. Strange is begging me to lay off, but I just keep finding myself venting at her, like a high strung spring finally allowed to snap, lashing back and forth in a struggle to resettle. Knuckles white, my free arm raises-.. Only to fall back down with an agitated breath I practically kick from my lungs.

“I’m going to get myself a drink.”

My shoulders roll as I practically stalk away, leaving the room to let them talk it out. My blood is boiling, and my chest hurts. Heart smacking my ribs violently with every pulse as I’d riled myself up when I started yelling. I crack the seal on one of my drinks, leaning against the wall. Hopefully the water will calm me a bit.

Hopefully.


	10. You Know This is The-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie kinda snapped last chapter, time to apologize for that

I step cautiously into the room, seeing Strange’s back as he adjusts his cloak collar.

“Steph?”

I whimper, his body turning in slight surprise.

“You know this is the-”

He notices now is not the time as I run to him, catching him in a crushing hug around his midsection as I feel him tense, unmoving for a moment before he awkwardly pats my back. I take the hesitation as a cue to step away. Head low as I avert my eyes from him.

“About earlier…”

“That was completely uncalled for.”

He interjects, and I wince, cowering like a scolded pup as I go to speak. He cuts me off before I begin.

“But, you were looking out for me. And I appreciate you getting angry in my stead.”

I feel a quivering presence in my hair, ruffling it back and forth and I perk up instantly like a wilted flower that just received water. Finding the strength to meet his gaze as I didn’t feel as awful about what I’d done.

“You mean that? You’re not angry?”

“‘Course not. You were a bit abrasive, but that’s nothing I’m not used to. You were standing up for me, and I need to appreciate your loyalty more often.”

He smiles a bit and I weakly smile back. His hand still sitting in my now fluffed mane he’d tossed about like I were his younger sibling. When did I become this close to a doctor? Usually I treat them like unholy beasts, and here I am prancing around him like a yearling without a care in the world. I feel safe around him, not something I can say for any one with a Phd. Or Md. and he has both! I suppose it was his honesty, or maybe his cheesy jokes and cultural references. Most likely a combination of the two.

~*~*~*~

My shoes made a distinct sound on the tile, my steps light, but deliberate.

“Where is Dr. Spurnbok?”

I demanded, all the women in the nurse’s station just looking at me with confusion. This hospital was another bust, but maybe he was here under a different name. He did seem to be running after all.

“Dr. Spurnbok, radiation specialist, a Madeline Grimmwell to see him as soon as possible.”

“We don’t have a Dr. Spurnbok.”

A blonde whispered apologetically.

“Anyone else we could get for you?”

I growled a little, but it wasn’t their fault.

“No thank you. I’ll just check the next hospital.”

With little knowledge of the building and my senses dulled with the stench of bleach and cheap air freshener, I quickly found myself wandering aimlessly through the hospital. Being sure to move out of the way of any personnelle as I moved virtually undetected. Eventually I reached a rather busy section of the building, deducing it must be the ER. In order to avoid getting in anyone’s way, I looked for anyone not treating a patient. Two people standing off to the side caught my attention. They seemed to be chatting, and therefore not busy. My steps taking me towards them just as the woman began to walk away. The male about to turn when I spoke.

“Excuse me?”

The doctor only looked annoyed with me, huffing out an exasperated sigh.

“I don’t work ER, wait to be called.”

“I- I’m looking for the way out.”

I stammered. The man seeming to lose some of his irritation.

“Oh, well if you-.”

“Could you-.. Show me personally? If it’s not too much trouble. I’m poor at remembering directions if I don’t know the person giving them. And to be honest the bleach smell has me a bit disoriented.”

The annoyance crept back into his face slightly, but he motioned me to follow.

“I’m heading out anyway, so if you don’t mind detouring a moment, I can lead you.”

“Of course, no problem.”

I replied quickly, not wanting to be an even bigger burden than I already was. Without verbal reply, he turned, striding through the corridors with obvious innate muscle memory of the building’s layout, but I couldn’t help the nagging voice in my head telling me to run before he led me into a trap. As a result, I stayed a fair distance behind him and avoided looking his direction, following the sound of his footsteps instead. Of course this did lead to me running into his back when he stopped abruptly. My face pressed to his uniform a moment before I jumped backwards.

“Sorry.”

“No wonder you got lost in here… wait here a moment.”

While I took offence to his comment, I complied. This man was my only way out, so I had to follow him, no matter how arrogant he may have been. Despite the bristly vibe, it was endearing, in an odd, I have weird preferences kind of way.

After a few minutes the man returned in what seemed to be his more ‘daily’ attire, if one can call something that fancy ‘daily’. He didn’t even address me more than making brief eye-contact before starting down the hall once more. I remained silent until the discomfort mounted a breaking point. Even then, I reluctantly picked up pace to fall in step next to him.

“So… does my guide have a name?”

“Dr. Stephen Strange.”

He replied and I stopped in my tracks. The male grunting in slight frustration.

“What?”

He quirked a brow.

“_The_ _Dr. Strange_. The acclaimed Neurosurgeon?”

“That’s me.”

He smirked, adjusting his collar. Must like his ego stroked, then again, so do I. Note to self, rework that sentence. Nah!

“So sorry I had the luck to pester you of all people.”

I chuckled, mainly to battle the increased nerves that were making me want to run and scream in the opposite direction of this male. An acclaimed doctor is the lowest in the list of professions to trust, so now I was on edge. He seemed to sense this, trying an ice breaker.

“So how did you get so lost?”

“I told you, the bleach smell, makes my senses skewed.”

“Hm, what brought you to the hospital in the first place then? You’re obviously not a patient.”

I was slightly startled by his sudden interest, but couldn’t shake my unease.

“Looking for someone.”

“You sure they’re here?”

“I’m not sure they’re anywhere, all I know is the coward fled the state.”

Strange’s brow curved even further with intrigue. 

“Coward? You’re not looking for a patient are you.”

“No… I’m looking for a doctor.”

I sighed, might as well tell him, it would fill up these awkward minutes and give me something to distract from my fear.

“He treated my dad.”

I explained, something crossing Strange’s gaze as he nodded shallowly.

“What are you finding him for?”

“His malpractice killed my father. I’m going to wring his neck.”

“Well that’s comforting to walk by.”

“You haven’t killed anyone have you?”

“Not on purpose.”

“Then you’ll be okay.”

His shoulders shook in a chuckle and he smiled a bit.

“Good to know.”

Despite my still present desire to run away, I found myself giggling a bit in response.

“Is this man the reason you’re scared of me?”

I jolted. That was odd. Even when doctors notice they usually didn’t address it.

“Y-yeah… it is. I was 8 so it stuck with me.”

Why was I telling him this? Stop it.

“Anyway to fix that?”

“Why do you want to? You’re just leading me out.”

“Well I wouldn’t want you to get panicked whenever you happen to pass me in the street as when you eventually stroke out it’ll be me fixing it.”

“Ah, well the only cure is time I’m afraid.”

“What about a lobotomy?”

I couldn’t help it. That hit my funny bone more than it should.

“Oof!”

I snickered, his own laughter joining in.

“Jokes help too.”

I managed to cough out, a few nurses looking over at us awkwardly as we reached the lobby. Our steps slowing and I glanced at the exit.

“Thanks for throwing me a rope Ariadne.”

Strange gave me a look.

“Did you just have that on hand?”

“Yeees~”

I put my phone back in my pocket. He obviously noticed, gaze narrowing even as he let out a laugh.

“Before you go, I may be able to point you in the right direction. Are you staying in the city long?”

I froze and spluttered a moment.

“I-i mean, I can stay 2 more days I suppose.”

“What’s the doctor’s name?”

“Dr. Spurnbok. Radiation specialist, worked in Kentucky. That’s all I know.”

“It’s enough. Have anywhere we could meet up tomorrow? I can do some research tonight.”

“Gotham West Market?”

His brow curved.

“11th avenue.”

I added.

“Alright. You don’t strike me as someone who’s up early.”

“Then I strike you correctly.”

:note to self rework that sentence. Nah!:

Strange snickered, taking that left the same way I did before he continued.

“So 6?”

My face skewed.

“PM”

He corrected.

“Alright. Sounds like a plan.”

“See you tomorrow then?”

I nodded and we went our separate ways from the front doors. Him going to his car while I turned to walk to my hotel. It was 15 steps in that I paused. I’d just arranged a meeting with a total stranger. I suppose that’s how everything starts, but I’m not exactly  _ social _ .

I called him Ariadne as a cheeky joke, but the reference became eerily true as the following day I was informed that Dr. Spurnbok was dead, and what was supposed to be a quick information exchange became a two hour long adventure around New York as I needed a distraction. After that I decided to stay in New York. The hospital, once a place I avoided with disdain, became a frequent location for me to be found pestering Dr. Strange and stealing soda from the machines. Eventually Stephen gave me the code so I could at least get my drinks legally. Time continued and after a while my anxiety dwindled. I could now be within 20 ft of a doctor without feeling fight or flight response. So in a way, Strange really did lead me out of the labyrinth. And after the accident… It was  _ his _ turn to be Theseus. 

~*~*~*~

“Where did you go?”

He asks, seeing my eyes regain focus.

“Memory lane.”

I mutter.

“You too huh?”

“What?”

“Come on, they’re probably looking for us at the temple-Woah!”

“Kyah!”

The cloak scoops me towards Strange in a flourish and sends us both stumbling. My feet scrambling to remain under me as I collide into his chest. My hands meeting his shoulders before I hug him and to my surprise, he lifts his arms to hug me back gently. The cloak seeming pleased as it cocoons us softly. It’s in this moment I panic. My heart thudding in my chest as I can no longer completely deny it. Why else would I get so angry at Christine. I  _ love _ this doctor. That was the last sentence I ever thought I’d say. Quick brain, distraction!

“Aren’t we still in the men’s room?”

I murmur, and Stephen’s chest trembles before shaking my entire body. Whole-hearted laughter cutting through the otherwise silent space and I use the time to hide my face and calm my cheeks down. The cloak releasing it’s hold as Strange settles and we make our way to the portal in the storage closet. Keeping myself trailing behind him, almost hiding in his back as I can only stare at the floor.

I’m in love with the bastard. What am I supposed to do now?

“Where are you two going?”

My train of thought derails at that simple, familiar, confused voice.

“We’re late for a cult meeting.”

Somehow his tone is strained with her.

“Stephen.. just tell me the truth”

Blue eyes look over to me and I shrug. I don’t see why she can’t know. She won’t believe us anyway. 

“You see, there’s this guy, sold his soul or something to a powerful entity so he can bend physics. Like gravity and such. He made an explosion, ended up blasting us into his next target location, so. That battle was  _ fun _ . We left him in Greenwich and the fastest way back is a portal Strange opened in the closet. So we’ve really gotta dash.”

I start turning away, hearing the nurse follow us to the dingy doors.

“You guys really expect me to believe tha-”

We pull them open and with a stride toward the orange spark circle, I spin on my heel to see her face. Flashing a peace out as I see Stephen making a similar show of it behind me. The gateway closing just as she was about to ask questions. I look back at my partner with a grin.

“She believes us now huh?”

I snicker before my face goes flat.

“Hey…”

“What?”

“How were able to picture the mop closet so clearly? Far as I know, neurosurgeons of your caliber don’t clean the floors that often.”

Strange stiffens, hand already rubbing the back of his neck.

“All jobs start somewhere.”

“Are you expecting me to believe you used to be a janitor? With a PhD. and MD.? How stupid do you think I am?”

“Not at all. I think you’re a good friend who trusts me and doesn’t call me a liar.”

“You’ve boinked Christine in that closet haven’t you?”

“Ghk-! No!”

“You’re a  _ terrible _ liar.”

“K- hm-! We have things to do!”

With him just about stomping off, I’m left to chuckle as I watch his back. Thank goodness I didn’t touch anything in there. But I should go with him. Preferably before he leaves the hall.

“Hey Stef! Wait Up!”

He’s stopped not far off… Oh. The body. That’s right he vaporized the zealot in the astral dimension, so it leaves the body where it fell when they separated...

“Come on. We need to make sure  _ he _ is still here.”

I put a hand to his shoulder. I’m not going to ask if he’s okay. It’s a dumb question. Of course he’s not. Better to get his mind off of it for now.

“He won’t un-shibari himself.”

Stef almost chokes.

“That’s with rope.”

“It’s bondage. Same thing.”

He just shakes his head, taking the lead to check on our prisoner. Only to stop abruptly.

“What’s-”

I peer around his shoulder...


	11. Khaki's Escaped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back to the sanctum, but Khaki's has disappeared,  
Prepare for battle

“Khakis escaped!”

“Kaecilius.”

“Whatever!”

I yell, exasperated. Our verbal exchange seems to alert our friends of our location. Mordo appearing with a smile.

“You’re okay.”

It was in that moment I remember I had also been injured, my chest stinging with pain. Strange looks at me with concern as I wince, but I wave him off and respond

“Relatively speaking, yes.”

Mordo then spots the red cloak currently squeezing Strange’s shoulders.

“The Cloak of Levitation? It came to you?”

He asks, the doctor gaining a smirk as Tao steps in behind the green clad male.

“No minor feat; it’s a fickle thing.”

While Strange is self preening his pride, Tao notes the empty cage of metal where Kattleprodus once kneeled.

“I see _ he _ is gone.”

“Yes.”

Stephen’s eyes narrow at the metal with slight criticism.

“He can bend space and matter at will.”

“Outside the mirror dimension?”

Tao’s head tilts,

“Yes.”

“Um… what’s the mirror dimension?”

“I’ll show you later.”

Stephen quickly replies. Not wanting any of my possible antics to derail us from the current situation.

“How many more?”

“Two, one was ejected into the sahara.”

I swiftly note, proud of my single contribution.

“And the other?”

Strange’s face falls, his brows furrowing as his shoulders sag like bricks underwater.

“His body is in the hall.”

I subconsciously reach to clasp his arm, but hover my hand in the air hesitantly before backing out of the action. Mordo tries to keep the conversation moving.

“The Master was in the foyer and is now back in Kamar-Taj.”

Tao lowers her head regretfully.

“The London Sanctum has fallen, only New York and Hong Kong defend us from the dark dimension now.”

She gets a small spark in her eye and I catch on.

“Of course, with the Master gone, this place will need someone new to protect it. What do you think, Master Strange?”

Silence follows. Thick and rolling with unease. Stephen looks down at his hands, brows creasing and laxing a few moments before his fingers flex into a fist, their quaking restrained in his palms, if only slightly.

“No!”

He shouts and my face falls, instantly his expression makes me understand.

“It’s _ Doctor _ Strange, not Master Strange, not Mr. Strange. _ Doctor _Strange!”

His hands’ tremors were increasing and I feel a twist in my chest as his voice grows slightly scared. Not incredibly detectable, but I’ve known him long enough.

“When I became a doctor, I swore an oath to do no harm.”

His gaze flicks to me briefly. He may as well have flicked a knife into my heart.

“I just killed a man! I am _ not _ doing that again!”

Tao’s gaze is challenging as Stephen continues.

“I became a doctor to save lives, not take them!”

“You became a doctor to save one life above all others… your own.”

Strange’s eyes narrow, his tone venom.

“Seeing through me again are you?”

“I’m seeing what I’ve always seen. Your over inflated ego. You want to go back to thinking you can control everything, even death which no one can control. Not even the great Doctor Stephen Strange.”

Her tone is just condescending sounding enough to annoy me, but Stephen seems to have been waiting for her to say these exact words.

“Not even Dormammu?”

His gaze challenges her a moment. Shoulders pulling back.

“He offers immortality.”

“It is our fear of death that gives Dormammu life. He feeds on it.”

“Like you feed off him? You talk to _ me _ about controlling death, well I’ve seen how you do it. I’ve read the missing pages of The Book of Cagliostro.”

“Measure your next words very carefully doctor.”

“Why? Because you may not like them?”

“Because you may not know of what you speak.”

Mordo’s face twists.

“What is he talking about?”

Before Tao can open her mouth Stephen is all too eager to reply.

“I’m talking about her long life. The source of her immortality. She draws power from the dark dimension to stay alive.”

“That’s not true.”

Mordo’s eyes widen, and in a look you can see years of thinking come crumbling down.

“I’ve seen the rituals, worked them out.”

For a moment the space is silent, everyone deathly still as neither Tao nor Strange dares so much as a flinch. When the air is so thick you could cut it with a butter knife and spread it on interdimensional galaxy toast, Tao takes the first move.

“When the zealots regroup, they will return here. You will need reinforcements.”

Using her words as a totally obvious excuse to walk away. As soon as Tao left earshot, Mordo turns to Strange, the taller male heaving a sigh as some of the tension leaves the room, but not much.

“She’s not who you think she is.”

Mordo immediately jumps to Tao’s defense.

“You have no right. You have no idea the weight she holds on her shoulders.”

“No, and I don’t want to know.”

Stephen snaps back.

“You’re a coward.”

Mordo begins to pace, a lion walking off its frustration with swift abrupt steps in alternating directions. Strange on the other hand lifts his posture, shoulders swaying back as a cobra flaring to defend itself. Even his words gain a defensive venom that seeps into his tone.

“Because I’m not a killer?”

I waver a little, not wanting to get in the middle of the oncoming verbal battle, but also not wanting to leave Stephen alone. So I opt to give him a job and step behind him slightly, taking a slightly concerned posture. Strange’s stance gaining even more of a presence as he plants his feet. Seemly more prepared for Mordo’s response now.

“Those Zealots will snuff us out, and you can’t muster the strength to snuff them out first.”

Strange’s gaze turns icy, his hand flying to gesture to the hall where the corpse still lay.

“What do you think I just did?!”

The boom of his tone rivals the roar he gets in response.

“You saved your own life! And then you whined about it like a wounded dog!”

Stephen flinches, his fingers twitching more than their now natural tremor as they press into my hand. Wait… When did I do that? I don’t retract as Strange tightens his grip a bit when he responds.

“Where you would’ve done it so easily?”

“You have no idea the things I’ve done. And yes, without hesitation.”

“Even if there was another way.”

“There is no other way!”

“Then you lack imagination-”

“No _ you _lack the spine!”

“Lay off!”

Before I fully process I hear my voice cutting through the room, both males whipping their gaze toward me.

“Trying to find an alternative to killing isn’t cowardice. If he hadn’t killed that man when he had no other choice than you might have more of a point. But not everything is clean cut. Might I also mention that he rescued me when I charged in like a hot-head! His moral compass doesn’t like the idea of ending a life on purpose!”

I meet Stephen’s gaze for a moment, my fingers pressing into his hand as I continue, ignoring the glance the connection got from my verbal opponent.

“Just like yours doesn’t accept the fact Tao may use the dark dimension and doesn’t accept altering the natural law even if it may yield benefits. In your terms, does that not make _ you _ another variant of a coward?”

Mordo meets my stare and I hold a strong standing, now in front of Strange as I take my own position in the argument. We hold eye-contact for a long silent moment, unsaid words passing between in a dispute without dialogue. Our stand-off cut short as a shout draws all of our attentions.

“They’re back!”

I don’t even need to ask who the ‘_ they’ _is. My body going autopilot and staying behind Stephen as he turns around, I don’t think my ribs are in any condition to handle another battle, but I’ll have to work through the pain if I want to live another day. Strange will be a bit of a barrier for now though while I gain my bearings. Mordo pounces into action.

“We are ending this here! Strange get down and fight!”

I look up to see Stephen’s eyes peering over his shoulder at me, seemingly gauging my condition before the air refracts, the earth was made of broken glass. Refractions pulsing through the room before engulfing our position. Confused I step a little closer into his cloak.

“This.. is the Mirror Dimension. They can’t harm the real world in here.”

He explains before projecting his voice to the opponents below him.

“Who’s laughing now? Asshole…”

His question is answered by the world shifting and twisting drastically as Mordo looks worried. Stephen taking the hint and rushing outside with me on his heels, narrowly avoiding a collision when Strange bowls into Kaecilius, stealing the Zealot’s sling ring. Impact is the last thing my ribs need. With a dodge and a slide, we make it to the sidewalk where our third wheel appears more than exasperated

“The rest don’t have sling rings do they?”

Strange asks, addressing Mordo’s creased brow.

“They can’t escape right?”

Mordo just shoves, a hand on each of us to push us forward.

“Run!”

Soon enough we’re being chased down the streets of New York as roads and buildings bend, roll, and collapse in a mosaic of movement. My feet somehow staying steady even as I feel like I’m switching between walking on walls, floors, and ceiling. It’s really disorienting.

Glancing over his shoulder, Mordo discerns we can pause at the corner a moment, catching his breath. I look around.

“So the mirror dimension is where you can bend matter?”

I confirm, Stephen nods.

“When did you learn about it?”

“Tao said I needed a place to practice my magic.”

He responds somewhat dryly. Hearing no verbal response but a high pitched wheeze he looks over to see me looking overjoyed.

“What?”

He asks, brow quirked in that adorable inquisitive look. I only manage another wheeze, the doctors face skewing before recognition crosses his gaze.

“I called her Tao didn’t I?”

I nod frantically.

“You wore off on me I guess, should’ve known to be honest…”

“Save it for later you two, we need to get moving again! Thanks to your genius plan they’re stronger than ever.”

Mordo starts down the street once more.

“I protected the sanctum”

Stephen barks.

“That may be true, but they can still kill us. This wasn’t cleverness. It was suicide!”

“Only with that attitude Frodo.”

I cut in, pulling ahead to lead the group away from our pursuers as I’m noticing a pattern in the warps. Getting us up to weave through fire escapes and running along warping skyscrapers as we’re pushed through a maze of fractured reality. Stephen can’t manage to make a portal close enough for our escape, and I don’t have my sling ring on me. Reaching the edge of a building we were currently standing on the side of, the view is breathtaking. Multiple floating fractals of the city almost feeling like a modernized Laputa. Unfortunately I can’t take it in as an arm wraps around my waist, a lurch of the building sending us hurtling towards the twisting street below.

“Hold on.”

Strange mutters as the cloak has to work double time to slow the fall of two people. Mordo relies on his boots, running a panicked downward staircase as we all narrowly avoid spires twisted to impale us in our fall. Ground is a brief relief as the buildings were shifting faster now, dropping us through the floor only to shift before Mordo can follow. His call lost to the wind before we land on a walkway.

“Come on!”

Stephen finally lets go and we take off. Following the path of lurching scaffolding and bridges before the floor opens under Strange sending him tumbling to another path.

“STRANGE!”

Looking over the rail, I spot a parallel scaffold where I jump down after him. It’s a race against Kaecilius, pushing my legs faster and faster, having to weave as he blocks my path at every turn, eventually tossing the walkway from beneath my feet as he pins Strange to the ground. Taking back his sling ring while a hand on Stephen’s throat holds down any struggling. I need to hurry, climbing over the rail to risk the leap down, my feet meet the metal running before I ram Khakis off of Strange with an instinctive full body charge, sending him into the rail, leaning over the twirling buildings below. I paw the ground with a foot, snorting like a disgruntled mare as I brace for a retaliation, but the walkway we all occupy is moved with a lurch, toppling Guyliner onto another platform as I help Stephen up.

“What- Who?”

I look to him for answers.

“I don’t know.”

We meet another surface where we join Mordo in a dead end. Our confused looks only getting a shrug as spiraling construction creates a ring and reveals our savior to be Tao herself.

She manipulates the world, bringing the zealots to her feet with what looks like practiced ease. A mark appearing on her forehead as she did so. Mordo exhales in disbelief.

“It’s true.”

He whispers and I can _ hear _ his spirit dull at the realization.

“She does draw power from the dark dimension…”

Tao pays him no mind, focusing on her former student. One she still cares for like a son as she’s tried to train him in the right way.

“Kaecilius.”

She starts, the male only gaining a manic glint in his eyes, his words are coated with contempt and betrayal.

“I came to you broken. Lost. In need. I trusted you to be my teacher… And you fed me lies!”

“I tried to protect you.”

“From the truth?”

“From yourself.”

Her tone isn’t defensive, more melancholy. Like a somber song, but not lacking her ever present edge of wisdom that gives her a commanding, while not overbearing, presence. The man, however, doesn’t seem affected.

“I have a new teacher now.”

“Dormammu deceives you.”

Her words, as composed as they sound, have just the smallest hint of a plea. Her expression pained, though she masks it with her cool composure.

“His eternal life is not paradise, but torment.”

“Liar!”

With a roar he lunges and everything goes by so fast. All the zealots attacking Tao at once. Her motions are practiced and swift, but their swarming makes it difficult to keep up.

The next thing I see clearly is a point coated in blood sticking out of Tao’s back. Her teeth grit with a groan as her strength begins to fail her. Kaecilius taking great pleasure in kicking her through a gateway that leads to a long fall to the pavement. Even as we rush to reach her her body crashes through a glass awning before a sickening thud triggers screams of alarm from citizens. I look to Strange to see his eyes widen in panic, pushing through the crowd of people to reach Tao’s motionless form laying in shards of glass.

Bright lights of a hospital blur my vision a moment and I’m overwhelmed with the smell of bleach as my feet are sending me flying down the hall, moving numbly on instinct as I follow Stephen’s form. Words rushing by me in a whirlwind as I struggle to hold my bearings.

“No fibrillation!....”

“It’s Neurogenic!”

“We need to relieve the pressure on her brain!”

“Oxygen!”

“We’re losing her!”

“Need a crash cart!”

“Her pupils are dilated!”

“No reflexes!”

“Not reading any brain activity!”

A flurry of dialogue swamps my mind until I see Stephen begin to fall backwards. Quickly following in Astral form while maintaining distance.

I watch them talk while a single lightning strike lights up the space.

“I spent so much of my life peering through time, and no matter what futures I avoid, what threats I neutralize, all paths lead to this moment, and I can’t see past it.”

Her voice is quiet, reminiscing as she gazes out into the night with a solemn look on her face. Stephen’s expression falling.

“You think this is where you die.”

It’s not a question, but a grim confirmation to himself as his brows furrow.

“Do you want to know what I see in your future?”

She asks, Strange is quick to shake his head.

“No.”

He’s met with that mothering ‘you’re lying’ expression and his head dips, eyes walling with water.

“Yes…”

Her lips curves in a small smile as she explains.

“I see nothing but possibilities. You have such a capacity for greatness. You’ve always excelled. Not because you crave success but for your fear of failure.”

“It’s what made me a great doctor.”

He adds, only for his sentiment to have missed its mark.

“It’s precisely what kept you from greatness. Your fear and arrogance still keep you from learning the simplest, most significant lesson of all.”

“Which is?”

“_ It’s not about you. _”

Her face makes an expression I can’t read before she continues.

“When you asked me how I healed Jonathan Pangborn... I didn’t. He channels dimensional energy directly into his body.”

Strange blinks,

“He uses magic to walk.”

“Constantly. He had a choice, to return to his own life, or to serve something greater than himself.”

Stephen moves back slightly, his eyes lowering to his trembling fingers, lips beginning to tremble in a quiver that seeps into his tone.

“So I could have my hands back… my old life..”

“You could…”

Her head tips. Reaching to grab his hand in a maternal comfort.

“And the world would be all the lesser for it. I’ve hated drawing power from the dark dimension, but as you well know, sometimes one has to break the rules for the greater good.”

“Mordo won’t see it that way.”

“Mordo’s soul is rigid and unmoving, shaped by his upbringing and forged in the fires of his youth. He needs your flexibility just as you need his strength. Only together can you face Dormammu and succeed.”

“And Maddie?”

“You know where she fits. She’s as arrogant as you are, but with all her spitting at me it’s only ever been to protect you. She does all she can to keep you out of harm's way and her loyalty will bring her to the ends of the Earth. Her more abstract thinking will help both of you, provided she and Mordo can ever get along.”

They share a chuckle.

“Yeah I can’t see that happening any time soon. She can hold quite a grudge.”

“She’s learned it as the only way to avoid getting hurt.”

“I know…”

Stephen’s voice peters off, Tao watching his expression closely with.. is that guilt? It quickly flickers away when Strange sighs. I guess normality has worn off.

“I’m not ready...”

“No one ever is. Death gives life meaning, to know your days are numbered and that time is short. You’d think after all this time I’d be ready for this moment. But look at me… stretching one moment out into a thousand just so I can watch the snow.”

Her voice quiets, waiting for the one moment Stephen looks away to fade, leaving him alone on the balcony as I decide to return to my body and catch him as he fell. His eyes opening before he regains his footing, quickly leaving the room as I trail behind him. His face is blank, but his eyes show a torrent of thought and emotion waging war across his mind. He could have his hands back, but was that really the right decision to make? The world needs his affinity for magic, how could he justify setting all that aside just to go back to his version of normal.. Maybe… maybe he could have both. I’m not nearly as talented, so my skills would not be missed. I could… would he get angry with me for it? Right now he just needs a support. We didn’t always see eye to eye with her, but Tao took good care of us, and to Stephen she became more of a mother than a teacher. So here we stand quietly on the balcony. Both buried in our thoughts, keeping the other company in their grief and being a reminder that neither is alone. We can trust each other, depend on one another. Close friends made from one simple coincidence and a series of perfectly timed events. Two unlikely companions, now bound together to the end. The question being, which end is the right one?


	12. About the Ancient one or My Hands?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things need to keep moving. The zealots will be back at it soon!!

Our shared company only lasts around 20 minutes before Strange bows his head and readies himself to speak.

“We need to go. The zealots will regroup soon and we need to return to the sanctum.”

My nod is automated, my feet following him down the halls as we step into the same closet as before. I only half pay attention while Stephen makes a gateway to lead us back.

I haven’t spoken. Everytime I open my mouth I have an internal battle of whether or not I should bring  _ it  _ up. Knowing it’s probably bothering him as much as it’s bothering me. However the ever keen doctor takes notice, looking over his shoulder.

“Maddie?”

His brow curves as I look away. Now I’m embarrassed so I force words through my throat.

“I’m alright. How are you fairing?”

My worry takes precedence once I get myself talking. His face falters slightly.

“About The Ancient One or my hands?”

“I-”

My gut twists, guilt dragging my gaze to my feet like a cinder-block; he knows I eavesdropped.

“I saw you.”

His voice isn’t as annoyed as I expected, in fact his expression seems… relieved.

“Christine tried so hard to convince me that losing my hands could be the start of something. I feel like I should tell her she was right.”

Even though I hesitate to give her credit, if he feels he needs to talk to her I’m not about to discourage him.

“Then why don’t you?”

“I don’t want to drag her into this anymore than I have, it’s not safe.”

“You didn’t worry about me.”

“I didn’t drag you into anything! You tap danced in.”

There’s a twinge I can’t identify… Well he was chuckling again at least.

“I know, got you to laugh though.”

“Thanks.”

I put a hand to his shoulder.

“Go talk to her. Now, I’ll head back to the sanctum and start a snack for us to celebrate after we whip dimension demon ass.”

“I appreciate your confidence in me.”

“I said  _ we _ dugong, which translates to  _ me _ but-”

I cut myself off with a giggle fit. He smirks, ruffling my hair as he walks away.

“Meet you back at the sanctum, Maddie.”

“Go get her Tiger!”

I snap a few finger guns and jump through the portal Stephen made minutes ago only to watch it close soon after. 

:first order of business, get my sling ring:

My first idea is the door in the sanctum, but it appears to still be busted. Guess I’ll have to tap into my gamer’s instinct and rummage. 

I look around, eventually finding one in the room I assume belonged to Master Drumm, may he rest in peace. It’s a little big on me, as I’d changed mine to fit my slender fingers, so I swiftly make a gateway to the room to grab my custom one, allowing me to return the late Master’s property to his bedside drawer. 

With that order of business handled, I set about fulfilling my promise with a fresh batch of cookie dough now waiting in the fridge. 

Strange has yet to return, probably with Christine. Why does that hurt? I told him to go to her.

Running from my own thoughts I decide to survey the relics. Helmets and armor along with vases and amulets. Among the mystical objects, a red shirt catches my eye, and I smile when it moves in acknowledgement of my presence. 

“Hi.”

I wave.

“Sorry for staring, you’re beautiful- or handsome… not sure which you prefer..”

I stammer, the shirt perks up at my words before pointing a sleeve to the latch.

“You want me to let you out?”

The collar nods. I glance around, making sure no one’s around before I open the case with a small lockpicking spell. 

“Here you are.”

The cloth is already floating out and nudging me affectionately.

“You float too huh?”

It nods ( _ i’m hilarious _ ) before pushing at my tunic. 

“You… want me to wear you?”

The increased nudging is my answer.

“Okayokay easy, just hold on…”

I shrug off my outer tunic and look around the room, again checking for bystanders. Finding none I slowly open my shirt to where I can slip it off my body. As soon as the fabric leaves my skin the new one moves to take its place, silky touches over my arms and torso welcoming me into its embrace. Once on it shifts to fit my slender frame and I feel the magical energy radiate to my skin.

“So what’s your ability?”

I ask curiously, putting my tunic back on top. The shirt moves my arms and I place my hands in what I think it’s asking me to do. The shirt pulls my arms apart from each other. When I look between my hands, -! my eyes widen. I’m seeing things. Like really seeing things! Some make sense to be there and some don’t. I see another Cloak of Levitation in the now broken empty case, an old book on the floor, a vase of flowers. But they’re all black and white.

“What is this?”

The shirt squeezes me, seeming to ask me to pick one. Obviously I pick the cloak. I love cloaks. The cloth moves my hands in a simple pulling motion and a purpleish.. tear appears in the air. Free to move again I reach toward it. The frayed edge sending prickles of energy up my arm. My other hand coming up to grab the edges, pulling them apart with minimal resistance. As it opens the cloak goes from black and white to colour. It’s different from the one Strange wears. It’s a dark charcoal black with bronze lining and similar bronze metallic embellishments. I greet it and it shuffles itself to my shoulders, seeming to purr. Did I save it from being trapped in some non-existent dimension? Whatever I did. I could fly now. So SWIFTY! The collar has a bit more vampire queen flair, with a fringe of almost spider like embellishment. I like it. 

“I’ll have to name you guys to keep you straight when I speak to you. Cloak? Are you male? One squeeze yes, two, no”

One squeeze.

“How do you like the name….. Balthazar? Zar for short?”

I get another squeeze. Good he liked it. 

“And you, male as well?”

I look down at my shirt. Two squeezes. Oh. That’s a surprise, but I’m still ready with a name.

“Sabine?”

I get a single press of fabric against my abdomen. 

“Great! What should we do while we wait for Stephen guys?”

While sabine had seen him when Cloaky chose him, Balthazar’s collar gives me a questioning tilt.

“Oh Stephen? He’s my friend. Has a cloak alot like you. I met him long before I got into the mystic arts, and he’s been through thick and thin with me for the most part… well, when I let him. He was a doctor… but there was-. There was an accident and he sustained nerve damage in his hands…”

As I explain I’m wandering the halls, glancing over relics as I talk on and on. 

“He’s quite the gentleman really. We used to go to his speech events together. Christine apparently didn’t want to go anymore. Not sure why… we always had a blast! And I got to wear cool steampunk outfits. And sometimes, and this happened even after he couldn’t work, I’d come over just to chill. We’d talk, or not. It was nice. Things have gotten so busy lately… after this Dormammu business I hope we can relax aga-”

Sabine tenses holding me still.

“What is it Sabine?”

My gaze is led to a vambrace across the room, bronze with a deep mahogany stone that’s… glowing. I step toward it and the metal band comes flying towards me. My hand going up instinctively in defence but it just clasped around my arm. I feel a little dumb when I pulled my arm down to get a look. Why would a relic attack me? 

“3 relics in 20 minutes. Won’t Stephen be impressed. What do you do Kyre?”

I ask, already naming the armour as it glows once more and I hear a voice in my head.

_ ‘Think of someone you’d like to disguise yourself as’ _

Ooh, 

“Mordo”

I ask clearly and with a thrum of magic, I look down, no longer seeing the traces of Balthazar or Sabine or my tunic, instead I’m in Mordo’s robes and I glance to my hands, definitely not mine. 

“Woah.”

Excitement coats my voice.

“Stephen”

Again I get my request. And I have a grand old time running up to a mirror and making funny faces. 

“I know everything. Blah blah blah”

It was weird hearing his voice come out of my mouth, then again it wasn’t really my mouth at the moment was it? I decide to dare a bit.

“Tiger”

To my astonishment, I get what I ask for, with the added bonus of retaining my speech.

“Wolf?”

It works again. One last thing.

I ponder a moment.

“Battleaxe”

I then clink to the floor, it’s now I realize I never asked about the reverse spell.

:Change back:

:Reverse:

Nothing.

:Back:

:Backspace:

Can I even reverse the spell without speaking?

:Downgrade:

:Release spell:

:Undo:

:ctrl+z:

:Stop:

….

:Fuck:

~*~*~*~

Stephen had just finished convincing Mordo to join him when he starts searching the sanctum for his partner.

“Maddie, I’ve got Mordo! We need to go, the zealots are going to attack Hong Kong!”

His long strides grow desperate as he keeps shouting.

“Maddie! Where are you! This isn’t funny!”

He begins to panic if the zealots kidnapped her. If that was the case he needs to get moving right away. His search leads to the relic room, deciding to see if anything else came to him, and possibly give Maddie time to show herself. His gaze drawn to the floor to the largest battleaxe he’s ever seen. With a rustic bronze blade made of a mysterious metal and a mahogany stone resting on the handle. With a small smirk to himself he picks up the axe and gives it a twirl, this thing was light! 

“You’re a very  _ strange _ axe.”

He muses, 

:Wouldn’t she just be so proud.:

giving the weapon another spin in his hands, he could move it around like a baton. However he’s surprised when it pulses with energy in response to his comment.

“I swear you understood me just now..”

He is soooo taking this with him! He settles himself and shouts through the sanctum. He can’t waste anymore time, he can only hope she’s not been abducted.

“Let’s go Mordo!”

And his feet take him toward his friend and the new gateway to Hong Kong.

~*~*~*~

Stephen doesn’t know the axe is me, and he made me shriek in surprise when he picked me up. I’m still trying to reverse the spell but before I get there I have to help Strange any way I can, which is how I create a magical pulse from the axe blade when a piece of debris almost hits him. Knocking it away from his body. The male jumps and almost drops me before muttering a greatly appreciated ‘thanks’ as he looks around at the destroyed city in grim disappointment. 

“The sanctum’s already fallen.”

He looks to Mordo who sighs, crestfallen.

“If only we’d gotten here sooner.”

That sentence sends gears spinning in Stephen’s mind as the Zealots approach, gloating their victory. Strange taking stance as he taps the axe handle in his other hand. Despite being a weapon, his touch is nice. Albeit,  _ strange _ in these circumstances. I’m still struggling to find a way to change back when finally it dawns on me.

_ Think of what you want to be. _

:I want to be me.. ME! I Want to be ME!:

It was so simple, the magic builds and soon I hear Stephen yelp in surprise. The next sensation being my bowling into the Zealots who look so confused. Strange also seems to want more information,

“Maddie!?- how did you?”

He stops himself, and I can’t respond anyway. Quickly standing to run back to the group, hiding behind my partner mortified as I worry about the retaliation they have in store for me. Not to mention I’m desperately trying to stop feeling Stephen’s hands ghosting over me.

Swift footsteps jog me out of my mind and send me into action as Khakis lunges at Strange, with no time to dart around the doctor’s form, I dive between his spread knees and send a harsh kick to the attacker from below, sending him flying.

“Hurry up and reverse time Strange!”

The next thing I know I’m being reanimated as things move backwards around me.

“Are you doing this?”

I look around agape. He nods.

“I brought you back because Mordo would just start spouting natural law at me.”

We share a snicker, but eventually Stephen cuts to business. Giving me a curious glance over.

“When did you get so many relics?”

“Right after I made cookie dough.”

“You really made cookies?”

“I said we’d have post-demon-asskicking snacks.”

The doctor shakes his head.

“Always yourself… Anyway, what do your relics do?”

“This is my vambrace I named Kyre, you know, like fire? Anywho it gives me the ability to change into anything. Living or otherwise. Then this is my shirt Sabine, she can allow me to access objects from dimensions that are broken or no longer exist. Saving them from the void, that’s how I got Balthazar here. He’s another form of the Cloak of Levitation. I saved him. Didn’t I Zar?”

I coo, the collar stroking my cheek. Strange’s jaw is loose, brows quirked a he coughs an exhale.

“That’s… impressive.”

“Really?”

I ask, suddenly self aware.

“Takes skill to handle that many relics at a time.”

“I don’t handle them, they’re my friends. Isn’t that right guys?”

The shirt and cloak both give me a squeeze and the vambrace stone glows brightly, causing me to giggle.

“Aw, I love you all too….”

“Maddie duck!”

“What for-!”

I’m suddenly sent flying to the ground. Looking up to see sparks of magic from Strange’s hands,

:Did he cast another spell?:

and a car flying into the air where I used to be standing, soaring over Stephen’s head as its crash reversed. It’s now that the Zealots’ reversed movements begin to glitch.

“Strange unfreeze Mordo hurry!”

He does so and also seems to find Wong somewhere. Not a moment too soon as the zealots escape the spell and come at us once more. Magic flying in all directions as we form a cluster around Strange. A piece of debris redirected at Mordo as he snatches a loose stick from the scaffolding site to deflect the blow. Within the minute he’s chased the zealot into a purely one on one battle, Wong dealing with his own opponent as I stand as Strange’s personal bodyguard. Kaecilius fully turning his attention as I lock eyes with him. 

I’m tired, battered even, but he won’t get past me. Stephen is by no means defenseless, fighting at my side as we deflect the barrage of glass-like shards together. My body blocking the way as Strange moves to a safer distance from the clearly powerful sorcerer. I can’t hold position long however, shoved aside like a rag doll as Stephen fumbles up a shield to block the oncoming blow. He’s getting tired, and Keacillius knows it, brute forcing his way through the rune as I scrape the ground. Kyre flashing to give me the panther form I ask for as I pounce off a car, flying in the reverse of it’s crash, shrieking as I come down as an eagle. Talons digging into his shoulders to drag him to the dirt. I manage to disorient him long enough by obscuring his vision with my wings, but once my trick is known he throws me off, sending a shard at Stephen as my protective instinct is used against me. I can’t attack if I’m forced into defence. A light whip knocking the blow away. Strange takes the moments I give him to retreat into the dust cloud unsettling around the sanctum, and I follow as Keacillius is already lost in the haze. Figures move in blurs; I recognize Mordo and Wong. But where is-? I hear a groan, whipping around as Stephen is blocking in melee combat. With a surprise whip around the foot I drag the zealot enough to get in between. Changing into a wolf as I crouch down, growling protectively. An arm flying at Strange grabbed in my teeth as I send him stumbling backwards, yanking free of my grip at the expense of his sleeve.

“I’ve had quite enough of your circus act.”

Kicked in the side and sent to the ground I yelp, cracked ribs creaking under the force. Concerned blue eyes follow my skid across the remaining rubble. 

The sanctum is almost whole again. Just a little longer… My limbs scream in protest as I force myself to my feet too late. Strange thrown to the ground, the green runes shattering as time stops. People stop dead in mid stride, water droplets hover in the air. Steam and water vapor stays motionless. I release the magic of the vambrace, changing back to myself as I drag myself over to Strange.

“Get up.”

I mutter, shaking his shoulder a little, Mordo looking over and sharing a glance with me before adding.

“Come on Strange! We have to end this now.”

Kaecilius speaks up.

“You can’t fight the inevitable.”

He hisses, before his gaze is drawn to the purplish haze hovering over the almost whole sanctum.

“Isn’t it beautiful. A world beyond time. Beyond death.”

I’m about to snap a remark when I hear a whisper beside me.

“Beyond time…”

Before Strange stands and lifts off the ground to fly towards the dark dimension.

“Strange wait up!”

I rush to follow, Balthazar shifting into velvety bat wings to let me catch up to him. Mordo and Wong looking at a loss for why we left. 

“Where are we going?”

“ _ I’m _ going to fix this.”

“Not by yourself you’re not. Friends to the end remember?”

Strange seems hesitant.

“I can’t ask you to keep that promise now, not with what I’m going to do.”

“Well good thing you didn’t ask.”

“Maddie-”

“I’m  _ staying _ , got it?”

The male just sighs, knowing he’s lost this one.

“Alright. Just stay close.”

The dark dimension looks like someone enhanced a microscopic view of a dust bunny and ran it through a blacklight rave filter, which is to say it looks pretty cool. We both land onto a small platform to see Dormammu ahead of us, Stephen raising his voice to address the being.

“Dormammu! I’ve come to bargain!”

He bellows, but Dormammu seems unfazed.

“You’ve come to die! Your world is now my world, like all worlds.”

And then everything went black.

~*~*~*~

The dark dimension looks like someone enhanced a microscopic view of a dust bunny and ran it through a blacklight rave filter, which is to say it looks pretty cool. We both land onto a small platform to see Dormammu ahead of us, Stephen raising his voice to address the being.

“Dormammu! I’ve come to bargain!”

He bellows, but Dormammu seems unfazed.

“You’ve come to die! Your world is- what is this?”

Come to think of it I was getting quite the sense of… no not yet. Dormammu seems almost disgusted.

“Illusion?”

He hisses, Strange shaking his head smugly.

“No, this is real.”

Dormammu smirks and in the next moment a shadow is growing above us. Stephen looking up.

“Oh.”

“Shit.”

I finish and then we’re crushed.

~*~*~*~

“Dormammu I’ve-”

** _~Deja vu I’ve just been in this place before.~_ **

“Really Maddie right now?”

I just snicker before we’re both impaled.

~*~*~*~

It takes a few rounds but eventually I lure Dormammu into throwing his fist down again. Hitting a whoopie cushion. The laughter shared between Stephen and I short lived, quite literally as we get blasted with a beam of energy, evaporated.

~*~*~*~

“Dormammu I’ve come to bargain!”

“You best be getting scared dawg!”

I shout, making a lame fake gang sign and crossing my arms, Stephen facepalms with a groan as Dormammu frowns, confused.

“What is happening?”

The entity is clearly frustrated. Stephen is all too ready to explain.

“Just as you gave kaecilius power from your world. I brought a little power from mine.”

He gestures to the rotating Green rune on his arm.

“This. Is time. Endless. Looped. Time!”

“YOU DARE!”

Dormammu roars and we’re melted away with a blast of magic.

~*~*~*~

“Dormammu! I’ve come to bargain!”

“You can’t keep this up forever!”

“Actually he can!”

I reply, smirking widely.

“Then you’ll spend eternity dying.”

Dormammu hisses. Almost spitting the words defiantly.

“Yes. But everyone on Earth will live.”

Strange’s jaw is set as he spoke, his posture straightening as Dormammu continues.

“You will suffer.”

“Pain is an old friend.”

Stephen sighs, resolve stronger than ever. My chest tightens and I reach for him as we’re killed once more.

~*~*~*~

This continues for what feels like hours.

“Dormammu!”

We stand back to back, shields up. It’s all we can do to hold him off until one of us slips up and a vine stabs us both.

“Dormammu!”

I barely dodge a stabbing shard from the ground, bleeding heavily as Stephen begins to stumble, I see the ground shift under his back. 

“No!”

My hand meets his shoulder, throwing him the other way. My lungs take in air, then suddenly cannot. I hear my name. Even when I know everything will reset. That it doesn’t matter. I can’t let him get hurt. I can’t let him die before I do. I wheeze. Blood dripping down into a puddle on the ground. I taste iron as my body kicks out blood flooding my lungs. Well, some of it. Not enough to make a difference. My vision swims, orange runes block anymore damage as all I see is his back, and then nothing.

“Dormammu!”

He swings the axe and I send out warnings to everything he doesn’t see. A barrage blocked when he throws me in a spin. Shattering every attack as a firebird before I fly back. A quick flash back to an axe firm in his grip. Eventually our tactics are figured out, wrapped in vines to restrict our movement before a blast vaporizes, and nothing is left.

“Dormammu!”

I was too late, the sickening slash. The collapse to the ground. He ran in front of me. Why- That’s my job dammit! With a howl I give it my all. The loop won’t reset until we both go out. Every cycle has to count. We have to wear Dormammu down. A shield to block the blasts. Slice away the vines. Deflect. Reflect. Dodge. Retaliate. Avoid. Retreat. Attack. Magic begins to erode at my endurance. 

“This is pointless.”

I guess he’s going to try talking to me now.

“You act as though he’s actually dead.”

I wipe a trail of blood from my busted lip.

“If getting angry is the only way to keep up then so be it.”

“Surely the suffering isn’t worth it.”

“It will be when you yield!”

I throw off a vine he attempts to sneak past my attention. Not yet. 

“You will break long before I do. Just quit!”

“Is that an order?”

His gaze sharpens my retort, but I don’t let him respond.

“Because unfortunately for you… We’re here to bargain.” 

My feet plant, chest heaving. 

“And yet here you wane.”

“Don’t count me out just yet~!”

Howl turning to a roar, talons gouge the ground. Tail lashing. Scales thick to deflect the shards uplifted to impale. Wings raised, beating to create a disorienting current as I spread my jaws wide, fire in a concentrated blast as something finally hits him. An insignificant scorch mark over his eye. The ground quakes. A mountain high shard piercing through my chest. I crumple, gravity hastening my end as shifting increases the bleeding. Head hitting the rock with a thud, the light goes out.

“Dormammu!”

It loops over and over. I die protecting him. He dies defending me. We perish back to back. I shift from humor to keep us going to a fearsome protector in moments, the moment Stephen loses blood. That’s the trigger. So, round and round we go. Being mutilated and maimed in every way possible before Dormammu decides to try and reason with us again.

“You’ll never win!”

Stephen shakily stands, my arm going under to help him to his feet. My voice hoarse, 

“No.. but we can lose. Again and again.”

Strange picks up where I leave off. Seamless.

“and again and again forever… That makes you our prisoner.”

“No! Stop this! Set me free!”

“No!”

Stephen asserts.

“I’ve come to bargain!”

That phrase has never sounded more attractive… down me.

Dormammu caves.

“What do you want.”

“Remove your zealots from the Earth. 

Cease your assault on my world. 

Never come back.”

The entity challenges his glare but Strange punctuates his demands.

“Do it, and I’ll break the loop.”

The destroyer growls, thrashing his head back and forth. He’s lost. He’s caving! It’s over!

“Fine!”

Dormammu bellows.

“It’s a deal”

Stephen nods in professional courtesy before he turns to leave, me on his tail as he ends the loop.

“We did it!”

I cheer, turning to him as he just smiles and we return to the group.

“Come on Strange! We have to end this now.”

As Mordo speaks Stephen and I land like a couple of badasses behind Kaecilius, who turns and gives us a glare,

“What did you do?”

“Strange made a deal, you’re going to get what you’ve always wanted. Life as part of the one.”

As the zealots’ skin begins to crack, turning an ashy black, Strange Smirks.

“You’re not gonna like it.”

The zealots thrash as they’re lifted towards the dark dimension, writhing until they are out of sight.

“You should have grabbed more pages… The warnings come after the spells.”

Stephen mutters. There’s a cackle to our right, eyes wide, Strange and I look to see- WONG?! I lean up and whisper to my doctor friend.

“We’ve found his weakness… brick jokes.”

Before we share a small chuckle. Mordo looks grim.

“Come on Mordor! We won!”

I pat his shoulder trying to lift his spirits.

“By defying the natural law.”

He shrugs me off, eyes burning.

“The bill comes due. The Ancient One broke the rules and it was her deceit that led Kaecilius astray. There are consequences. And if this is the path you shall take I will follow no further.”

“Mordo wait!”

Strange grabs my shoulder as the green clad sorcerer retreats out of sight.

“Let him go… he is who he is.”

I slump but nod.

“Alright..”

There’s a squeeze in his grip.

“Why don’t we eat those celebration cookies?”

And I am right back to my normal self.

“HELL YEAH!!”


	13. What Did You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dormammu has been vanquished, but some pieces still need to be played  
Enjoy a perspective shift for this chapter!

*Stephen’s perspective*

The glow of a crescent moon assists a small lamp in lighting the study as Strange sits in his sanctum. It has been a few weeks since Dormammu left Earth and he’s been placed in the New York branch as the new Sorcerer Supreme. Maddie, refusing to return to Kamar-Taj, stays as his assistant. This being the case, the building is almost always quiet as both are relatively solitary people. Staying to their own devices, but she’s always there when Strange needs her help either to get something or take part in a two person spell. His assistant also took it upon herself to rearrange the sanctum into more of a living space, even moving the stairs. He didn’t stop her, finding her adjustments did make this old shack feel like home. A lot of the priceless relics got a new home in a protected vault as well. Always a bonus.

Currently, Stephen’s entertaining his mind with the new magical prospects he’s reading about in his book. The pages yellowed and the edges softened from years of use, the spine worn down with age to let the pages lay flat no matter where in the book his interest happens to fall. The scent of the old leather binding soothes him as his fingers turn the page, his hand steady as it crosses his vision to the other side of the book. He pays no mind to the minor obstruction and continues into the late hours of the night. His tunnel focus jerking away when a loud honk echoes through the room, the male jumping in his seat as his gaze is ripped from the page to snap towards a blinking digital clock on the table. The time replaced with the words.

‘STEPHEN GO TO BED!’

His eyes close and he shakes his head with a tender smile. She’s always mother henning him about not getting enough sleep, despite being the biggest hypocrite as he hears his own alarm of a train horn accompany a shrill shriek from the common area below him. Some shuffling later and he knows she’s still down there, refusing to follow his clock’s instructions of,

‘MADDIE GO TO BED!’

and trying to be all sneaky and quiet while continuing to draw on her laptop with the lights off. Which is even worse for her eyes, but he couldn’t control the woman if he tried. With a hum he stands, clasping the book carefully before striding to the shelf to put it in its proper place. His body freezing as he watches his hands remain still despite the effort of lifting the heavy tome. He draws his arms to himself and examines his fingers. His brows curving until he detects the flow of magic in his hands. Realization seeps into him like a steady flow of ice water into a tank, a shiver running up his spine as he turns to race toward the stairwell.

“Maddie!”

His voice echoes, rolling over the steps as his feet thunder down the stairs. The blonde locks eyes with him, and as soon as he meets her hazel orbs he knows. His index finger catches the switch, flicking on the light before throwing up his hands.

“What did you do?”

His voice is shaking, Maddie’s eyes avoiding looking directly at him, her hands shutting her laptop and setting it aside as he moves closer.

“What did you do?!”

He repeats. If she’s doing this she’ll never be able to do magic again without dropping the spell.

“I-”

She whimpers, and her eyes begin to wall with water, making his stomach twist. Her head drops and her hair falls in front of her face like a veil.

“I’m throwing you a rope.”

Her shoulders shake, voice cracking in a weak sob. The words have him reeling backwards. It had been a  _ long time  _ since those words have crossed his mind. 

“Y-you?”

He stumbles, but a tense feeling in his chest doesn’t relent until he allows a small smile to curve his lips.

“I thought I was Ariadne?”

His voice strains as he sees her get to her feet, taking the small step to stand in front of him. Recent tear streaks reflecting the light as she meets his gaze softly.

“Can’t I have a turn?”

She whispers, her hands gentle on his shoulders as the left one reaches to toy with the few strands of hair that graze his brow. He chuckles dryly, leaning into the touch.

“But your magic-”

“Isn’t needed as much as yours.”

She finishes, her brows curving gently as he lifts a now steady hand to meet the one on his cheek, the other weaving fingers with hers as she lets them drop from his left shoulder. Her thumb brushes over the scars with a tenderness he wouldn’t normally expect from her, but he’s gone so long without this kind of contact that he’s drinking in as much as he can, having no mind to protest the closeness. She pulls her left hand back, her fingertips brushing over his cheek as she pulls his overlaying hand to her face, eyes closing as she regards every joint with care, eventually pressing her lips to the back of his hand softly. Taking him off guard as his eyes widen a fraction, her voice stopping any of the hundreds of questions he now wants to ask.

“I-”

She starts, her face mere inches from his own, only to draw back and look away from him, seeming to weigh her words before continuing. Her gaze slowly returning upwards.

“I want… you to be happy.”

She murmurs, pulling away as she prepares to step backwards and he acts on impulse, arms pulling her towards him as his cloak follows suit, enveloping her in a red cocoon as his hands press into her back, face buried in her shoulder as hers presses to the crook of his neck and he feels her chest shakily moving against him. He’s broken through her mask and she begins to cry into his tunic, her arms gripping the fabric as she muffles her soft whimpers in his torso. When she looks back up her hair is quickly fluffed in front of her face as she hurries away to a tissue box. Wiping her eyes and recomposing herself. 

:what about you?:

He thinks, concern etching his features.

“I’m fine.”

She asserts. Going to pass him and head to bed. 

He steps out of her way.

Sleep does not come easy, what ifs running on a playback loop as Maddie buries her head under her covers.

~*~*~*~

_ “I’m fine.” _

_ She asserts. Going to pass him and head to bed. _

_ “Maddie…” _

_ He starts, she shakes her head and raises a hand dismissively. He moves to block her way. _

_ “I said I’m-” _

_ “Look at me!” _

_ He demands, his hand grasping her jaw with force, while still handling her like artisan’s glass. Her eyes look downwards, appearing closed as her lashes cover the small space between her lids. _

_ “Look at me…” _

_ He repeats. Hazel orbs finally coming into view, visibly shaking as she fights her want to hide. Her gaze flicking down slightly and back up, over and over. Her chest’s rising and falling quickens but no air passes her lips. He can feel her heart thudding in her chest as he holds her close, a tentative hand going to her waist. They remain locked in place until the thickening tension snaps, his hand pulls and she leans forward, closing the distance as she bonks her nose against his. Her body jolts and she starts trembling. _

_ “Whoops I-I’m sorry. I do-on’t know what-t I was think-ing. Hah, like that’s a-anything out the ordin-nary for me an-n-nyway. I’ll j-ust…” _

_ He puts a finger to her lips, quieting her instantly as his hold doesn’t move and his eyes remain fixed on hers. She swallows hard. _

_ “St-strange?” _

_ She stammers, and a small part of him is disappointed. His eyes narrowing slightly. _

_ “Say my real name.” _

_ “But that is your-” _

_ Her whispers are stopped by his curving expression. _

_ “S-stephen.” _

_ She stutters, her body going lax in his hold. He leans down towards her. _

_ “Say it again~” _

_ He pleads, and she does so, sparking a warmth in his chest he can’t shake as it spreads through his body. The spring of tension set tight once more until he closes the space between, tilting his head slightly as his eyes close and her arms fly around his neck. Humming contently against him as he picks her up in steady hands and takes her upstairs, reaching his study as he sets her on his desk, pushing forward. He almost stops. However, ever the unpredictable one, she drags him down with her when he’s about to pull away, his returning sense thrown right back out the window. Her leg lifts, long socks absorbing most of the lamp light before she taps her heel to the stand, turning the tap light off to leave only the natural cyan lighting in its place. _

~*~*~*~

That morning is awkwardly silent, both having thought of how the night before could’ve gone any other way than it had. 

Stephen sat in his study, kicking himself as he remembers how he saw her walk past him on the stairs and  _ he let her go _ . He said nothing, did nothing. He froze, and now he just wants to go back and change his actions. Truth be told the Eye of Agamotto is very tempting right now, but he cannot mess with natural law for his personal problems. What if something small happened differently as a result and someone who hadn’t died last timeline, died in the next due to a miniscule difference? That doesn’t stop him from looking through a few though. And he has to admit, there are a few he doesn’t want to leave, making the prospect of turning back the clock all the more luring. 

~*~*~*~

_ “Can I be your Theseus dear royal pain?” _

_ “Hey!” _

_ She pouts, brows creasing as she attempts to look insulted before a smile curves her features. _

_ “But I suppose you can~” _

_ Her voice lilts in an amused tone.  _

_ “Then help me out of sleep deprivation and get down here!” _

_ “-! Stephen!” _

_ He smirks, arms pulling her into the covers as she chuckles along. _

~*~*~*~

“Strange?”

The word has him dipping his head, eyes closing before he takes a deep breath to compose himself.

“Hey, good morning!”

He greets, turning around to a bright smile that’s just as fake as his own.

“You coming down for breakfast?”

She asks, and he’s slightly surprised at himself that he’s neglected their daily routine. Though part of him thought she’d be furious and not want him there. But with her in front of him, it was clear they’re both mentally kicking themselves like soccer balls around a court of regret. 

“Yeah just, had to finish this page I was interrupted from by someone's alarm last night.”

This was both a distracting muse and a coded apology.

_ {“sorry about how I acted.”} _

She just nods, catching the undertones as she replies

“My apologies, should’ve kept it in the common room so it wouldn’t be so glaring while you’re trying to work.”

Another code.

_ {“It’s alright, I should've stayed.”} _

He smiles and nods grimmly.

“Shall we head down together then?”

_ {“Are we alright?”} _

Her next response didn’t need decrypting.

“Of course! Let’s go.”

The day continues and as the minutes progress, fake smiles turn authentic and they’re laughing and joking as much as before. But under the cut, under the table. Her fingers toy with her knee as she sometimes has to look away from the man in front of her, and his magically steadied hand would itch to reach out every time she did so. 

Minutes turn to hours and their dynamic seems to have stabilized back to normal, both standing at the top of the stairs, turning to their rooms to get some rest.

“Good night Stephen.”

_ {“I love you”} _

He smiles weakly, the code missing him as he crosses his door.

“Goodnight.”


	14. Where are you guys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up loose ends and A PROMO FOR RAGNAROCC!! The next book of the series!

*about a week and a half later*

I get up in the middle of the night for water, feet padding out of my room as I utilize my phone’s flashlight to navigate the winding halls of the sanctum. I just reach the top of the stairs when my phone gets a text. I see it and my brain short-circuits. 

//Sarah: Hey how’s the manhunt?\\\

\\\Cate: Yeah, you whoop ass yet?//

Holy carp I have to call them and tell them what’s happened. So, at 2:00am I dial the group call. 

“Hey guys! I’ve missed you so much!!”

I whisper, not wanting to wake Stephen wherever he happened to pass out if he decided to not actually go to bed. 

//“Maddie where are you right now?”\\\

Sarah’s voice asks.

“New York.”

I reply.

\\\“Still? I thought you’d’ve been in North Dakota at  _ least _ by now.”//

Cate chimes.

//“Did you break down somewhere?”\\\

\\\“Are you being held somewhere?!”//

Cate and Sarah’s overlapped shouting makes me pull the phone from my face a little. The shrill noise making Strange let out a tired groan, the sound makes me jump. He must’ve passed out in the study. Meaning I should probably walk downstairs to continue my conversation. But  _ someone  _ distracts me.

//“Who was that just now?”\\\

Sarah whispers. Cate sounds giddy.

\\\“Is that him, did you find him and tie him up somewhere.”//

“No… Spurnbok… Spurnbok is dead.”

\\\“You killed him?!”//

“No Cate he-... he was dead long ago.”

//“Oh honey~ Then why haven't you come home?”\\\

“I uh… met someone.”

//“Is that who’s in the background?”\\\

“Sarah wipe your smug grin off your face right now!!”

I shout, momentarily forgetting I’m talking over a phone and someone is trying to sleep in this building. Said person appearing at the study door, his hair tossed from awkwardly snoozing in his study chair most likely.

“W-what’re you yelling about? You alright?”

\\\“He sounds attractive~”//

“Cate not you too!!”

I hiss, they’re assuming things.

“Who’s on the phone?”

Stephen’s question flicks my gaze towards him. And despite their current teasing, the thought of Cate and Sarah brings a smile to my face.

“My best friends from Kentucky,”

I decide to flip to speaker phone.

“Cate, Sarah, this is Stephen.”

“Hello.”

Strange greets, voice still slightly croaky from being rudely woken up.

:sorry Steph:

I quickly think to myself before continuing introductions.

“Stephen, this is Cate”

\\\“yo”//

“And this is Sarah."

//“Hi..”\\\

\\\“So when did you meet the stud?”//

“CATE THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!”

I flush heavily in aggravated embarrassment, but go on to explain.

“I was in New York for my search and ended up at another dead-end hospital, but I uh… got lost..”

//“And you always get on me about doing that!”\\\

Both girls giggle over the line and I roll my eyes.

“Anyway. I managed to find a doctor to lead me out of the building, and that doctor was… Stephen.”

\\\“HE’S A DOCTOR!??!?!”//

I hear Cate shout away from the phone.

\\\“GET THE BIFROST SWORD I NEED TO SAVE MY BEST FRIEND FROM MIND CONTROL NOW!!”//

“I-it’s not mind control… WILL YOU LET ME FINISH?”

\\\“fine.”//

“He found out about Dr. Spurnbok, and so I decided to stay in New York a while and get to know him since he helped me. Then he..”

I look at Stephen, getting a shallow nod.

“He got in an accident. S-Scared me half to death. He sustained serious nerve damage in both hands- required 11 pins in his fingers. He… could never be a surgeon again, but he kept trying, going through 7 surgeries before doctors just stopped agreeing to help him. We got some information about a place of spiritual healing called Kamar-Taj and turns out they taught the mystic-arts. He didn’t fix his hands, but now we’re both masters and he’s the new Sorcerer Supreme. We protect the New York Sanctum together now.”

//“that wouldn’t happen to be the sanctum at 177A Bleecker Street would it?”\\\

“That’s the one.”

\\\“YOU’RE BANGING DR. STRANGE!!!??”//

Me and Stephen wince at both the volume and the statement.

“WE PROTECT THE SANCTUM! THAT’S ALL!!! DID YOU NOT HEAR A WORD I SAID?! And a better question is… where are you guys?”

\\\“Asgard. Thought the Bifrost made it obvious”//

That word sends my voice to its lowest volume as I direct it at the sorcerer next to me.

“Asgard… isn’t that where that one guy is from that told us not to let anyone disturb h-”

My whispering is cut short as Strange nods.

“Sarah?”

I ask.

// _“_ _ …..New York…… _ _” _\\\

she's barely audible

“What?”

//“I’m also in New York.”\\\

“WHERE?! Why?! How?!”

// “Well Maddie while you went on your mystical adventure Cate and I had a chance meeting with a certain Stark when he was in town and I got invited to a management position at the Stark Tower AKA the base of the Avengers. Because apparently I left a very managery impression on them when we helped them out last year and Nick Fury needs help… Bad. Cate tagged along and fell in with Thor, so that’s why she’s in space. But I currently assist Fury in making sure these guys stay alive, and let me tell you that is  _ not _ easy. I had to shut down a civil war.”\\\

\\\“I think she’s the reincarnation of Abe Lincoln. The feud started right when she took power”//

//“I DID NOTHING!”\\\

“Oh dear lork don’t bring up APUSH…”

I felt ill.

\\\“AHHHHHH!!!!!”//

Stephen chuckles. 

“These are definitely  _ your _ friends.”

“WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?”

“Nothing!”

He quickly goes to mock surrender.

“They just are the kind of people I’d suspect you to hang out with is all.”

I shrug, still pouting a little.

“Anyway, back to you Sarah.”

//“Thank you.”\\\

\\\“Oh no I seem to have muted Sarah’s comm on my phone how tragic!”//

I can feel Sarah’s icy fury from here.

//“CATE SWEADNER!”\\\

\\\“I’m joking I’m joking holy crap the bifrost flickered and the sword isn’t even here!”//

//“Fear me.”\\\

I can’t help a giggle.

“Alright guys. Want to meet up at Stark Tower tomorrow then? I really should get some sleep.”

//“Yeah I bet you’re  _ real _ tired.”\\\

“SARAH RIDGEBACK!”

Cate cackles this time.

\\\“Alright. It’s light over here, but I should go too. Especially before Thor realizes I stole his hammer again. Although I don’t think he will.”//

“Whyyyyyy~?”

\\\“I made a replica and replaced it.”//

//“Cate you can’t just make a fake mjolnir and expect to fool it’s wielder.”\\\

\\\“I don’t know… Skurge hooked me up pretty good, not as good as Loki would’ve tho… too bad he’s dead and totally not faking as his father…..”//

I facepalm.

“What are we going to do with you Cate.”

\\\“Love me.”//

“We are indeed”

//“Speak for yourself”\\\

\\\“But Sarah~~~~”//

//“No”\\\

\\\“Sarah~~”//

//“*angry cat noise*”\\\

Me and Cate burst into laughter.

“Alright good night you guys.”

\\\“Goodnight”//

//“Goodnight, and Stephen…”\\\

I feel her eyes go dark from here.

//“Don’t hurt her.”\\\

The line cuts.

“Don’t worry, they’re both protective is all.”

“And seem to have gotten the wrong impression.”

I feel so tempted to jump out the window.

“...yeah~ Not sure how to fix that…”

Just as I’m about to awkwardly shuffle down the stairs, he changes the subject.

“What’s funny is they thought anyone could actually control your brain.”

“Yeah.. well. You have to admit this-”

I gesture between us.

“-Is pretty  _ Strange _ ”

He groans.

“Couldn’t help yourself could you?”

“Nope.”

“We should get back to bed, well  _ you  _ should,  _ I  _ should’ve gone to bed hours ago instead of passing out in the study.”

He grimaces as he rubs a point of discomfort in his lower back.

“But I’m still thirsty.”

“Here.”

He hands me a cup of water he summoned. My eyes brighten.

“Thanks.”

I take a long drink before pulling the glass close to my body to keep it out of the way of anything.

“G’night, hope your back feels better.”

I yawn, turning to return to my room.

“Thanks… Night.”

~*~*~*~

The following morning is a chaotic brunch at Stark Tower. Both of us in our plain tunics, not equipping our relics as Stephen is unsure on how much to trust the Avengers. Sarah looks so exhausted, though this must be like watching a herd of superpower toddlers.

“Natasha sit down.”

“Clint put your plate down.” 

“Tony no whiskey at 8am, get some juice.” 

“Steve stop force feeding Tony juice.” 

“Clint I said put the plate down!”

“Tony no bourbon either.”

“Steve take a seat.”

“Bucky please eat over your plate.”

“Peter we let you stay over, please just behave.”

“Tony! Put the wine back in the cupboard!”

“Peter no webbings at the table!”

“Bucky put your arm back on!”

“Steve let him do it himself!”

“CLINT! PUT! THE PLATE! DOWN!”

“TONY GRAB ONE MORE BOTTLE OF ALCOHOL BEFORE 5PM AND I WILL STRING YOUR GUTS ON THE SPIRE!!!”

“BRUCE HELP ME!”

“Peter stop sitting upside down!”

“TONY STARK YOU BETTER START RUNNING!!”

And Sarah is off following the man as he snatches a bottle of whiskey and escapes to his lab, locking the door. 

Clint ends up dropping the plate, Sarah watching it shatter as she returns.

“SON OF A BITCH!”

My shoulders raise in a sigh as Stephen’s frustration mounts. Cate hasn’t even arrived yet. 

By the time Thor and Cate make it to the tower Strange was at the end of his rope and had left, and Sarah is about to pass out. All in all I get in 10 minutes of Cate and Sarah time before Stephen makes a gateway and drags me home.

“I am never doing that again!”

He huffs.

“Bunch o’ toddlers.”

“Want to go somewhere to relax?”

I ask.

“Yeah sure, where to?”

“Well I’ve been researching this one planet…”

“Lead the way.”

“But I’d have to-”

My eyes dart to his hands and Stephen quickly picks up on it, face softening to a gentle smile.

“It’s okay.”

He whispers, and I reluctantly release the magic in his hands for a moment to open the gateway, leading us through as I quickly start the spell again. My face falling as I see the hint of a tremor return in the second my magic falters to steady his nerves. His brows creasing as he tries to ease my guilt by keeping his hands out of sight.

“So where are we?”

A classic diversion, but I take it.

“HG489-Z77. Aka Trakadar. It’s a planet that exhibits friendly alien flora and fauna.”

Before he can respond a small creature pokes its head out from a nearby bush, a gasp leaving my lips as I crouch down.

“Hey there little one.~”

Stephen watches me closely as the creature emerges to approach my outstretched hand, sniffing it cautiously. It looks like a fox squirrel from nausicaä but it has wings and a slightly longer, more prehensile tail. My eyes widen and excitement blooms in my chest as the tiny being crawls into my arms. I eagerly lift it to my face, its tiny tongue licking my nose as my heart feels like it’s melting.

“We’re taking him home.”

“We are not.”

Stephen asserts, but I give him a pleading look, whimpering quietly. He puts his foot down.

“I said-”

~*~*~*~

Teto is curiously investigating his new home as Cloaky and Balthazar watch the critter with intrigue and Stephen pouts in the corner. I poke the sorcerer in the arm, but am coldly dismissed. 

Later that night however, I catch him petting a sleeping Teto on his lap as his own eyes drift closed, sitting in his study. You better believe I got photos before I went to bed.

~*~*~*~

“Maddie.”

My shoulder is gently shaken as my eyes drag open ever so slightly.

“Mmm? What time is it.”

I grumble.

“3am. It’s important.”

“Why?~~~”

I whine.

“That guy Loki. I’ve been doing research and we need to keep him off the planet. Will you keep an eye out for me?”

“Yeah sure just go back to bed~”

I then roll myself in the covers again, Teto adjusting quickly to my motions.

~*~*~*~ 

Almost a year goes by without event and then finally, finally I spot something from my lookout position at the window.

"Steph! Loki is right down there!"   
I frantically point as the male steps up behind me. Readying his hands with his sling ring as we share a smirk.

“Hell yeah.”

I watch as the unsuspecting god drops through the ground, Cate trying to save him to no avail, before she and Thot read the paper with the address and start walking over.

“HURRY! PLACES! PLACES!”

I shout, shoving Strange out of the study as I bolt around the room, setting up the fans and lights to be as dramatic as possible for Stephen’s big entrance.

“Hello?”

A certain thunder god booms upon opening the door.

I amp up the surround speakers and Balthazar takes care of the lights and fan.

“Thor Odinson”

“And guest”

Stephen’s voice echoes perfectly throughout the sanctum as the sorcerer turns around. My body moving quickly to shut off the mic and rush to help Zar move the lights and direct the main fan, helping Strange’s cloak flow majestically as we maintain dramatic lighting on his form. The rest of Stephen’s greeting is too muffled by the fan motor for me to hear, but I’m soon teleported to the study. Thor falling in a comfortable chair. While Cate falls right on her ass where a chair should’ve been, something always goes wrong when you have a perfect dress rehearsal. Unable to help a laugh, I step into view behind her.

“Tea?” 

Stephen asks, gesturing to a cup that has just appeared in Thor’s hand.    
“I don't drink tea,” 

Thor grumbles, slightly trying to not be rude, ‘trying’ being the keyword.

“Get him some beer,”

I suggest, the blonde thunder god looking at me over his shoulder.

“Oh, Maddie,” 

Thor grins, glad to see someone he knew, as Strange had vacated the premises just before meeting the Asgardian the one chance that occurred almost a full year ago.

“Haven't seen you in a while.”   
“Haven't seen you either,” 

I nod, striding over to stand behind Stephen’s chair, leaning on it before asking.

“Having fun on Asgard?”   
Cate glances over at the beer Thor’s holding with needy jealousy on her features, 

“He hasn't been on Asgard, but I know I have been! Oh, and... I drink tea, by the way.”   
A cup appears in her hand and I snicker as her nose crinkles in disgust, 

“Not green tea and you know it.”   
She hisses, Stephen chuckling before fixing the error that he definitely made on purpose. Cate takes a long sip of her drink and Stephen folds his hands, ready to get down to business, 

“My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, and this is Madeline Grimmwell. We're tasked with protecting the Earth from any being who might be considered a threat, and your adopted brother, Loki, is one of those beings.”   
Thor takes a laughable swig of beer, 

:weak: 

I mentally muse as the blondie responds.

“A worthy inclusion. We're just here looking for our father.”   
Stephen leans forward.

“So if I were to tell you where Odin is, all parties involved would promptly return to Asgard?” 

He asks and Thor nods, 

“Promptly.”   
I then throw myself over Stephen’s chair, causing the man to sigh, and extend my hand to Thor, gaze deadly serious, 

“Pinkie promise?”   
Thor grins and obliges my request, though it’s obvious he doesn’t really understand the sacred soul contract I just bound him into.

“Sure. Pinkie promise. But if you knew where he was, why didn’t you guys contact me?”   
“He very clearly requested to be left in exile and...You don’t.... Have a phone,” 

Stephen points out. Thor shrugs as if that little detail doesn’t matter, 

“No, but you could’ve sent an electronic letter. It’s called an e-mail.”   
Cate snickers as Stephen continues, his brow creasing in slight aggravation, my body still draped over him as I watch the exchange from my now up close angle.

“Do you have a computer?”   
“No, what for?” 

The blonde idiot replies.   
:Oh dear lork:

I sigh and exchange a look of internal agony with Stephen.

“Uh-huh. Anyway, he's in Norway, allow me to assist you.”

With that Stephen stands, and as he does so I'm thrown down his shoulder, rolling like a yote empty can before I hit the ground,   
"Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to return to Cate for the Action Comedy of   
[RAGNAROCC!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426397/chapters/51051847)


End file.
